First Love
by whtevritis2
Summary: Carol's 18 year old daughter, Anna, travels with the group as she tries to catch the eye of her first crush Daryl Dixon. Starts pre-Season 1 and continues through the show. Written in frist person. Rated T for language, may go up in the future for violence and possible sexiness...probable with Daryl involved. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I am the only person who spell checks and the like, so sorry in advance about any mistakes. Since I'm a new writer I would love to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!

Everyday waking up it always took a few minutes of staring at the nylon ceiling before I remembered where I was and today was no different. I rolled over and stared through the open tent door. Outside I could see the rest of the camp going through their new daily routines. Getting up and poking my head out of the tent I could see my mom gathering clothes from the rest of other group. I quickly gathered my dirty clothes and headed to help her with the laundry.

"Did you get everyone's clothes?" I asked her.

"Could you please see if either Merle or Daryl need anything washed."

As she walked towards the quarry, I immediately regretted asking. Daryl was tolerable, not very friendly of course, but his older brother was awful. Every time I had any sort of interaction with Merle Dixon it always left me feeling sick. Most of the time it was an out of body experience. It wasn't until afterwards that I realized what he had said to me. I wouldn't even bother getting their clothes if it weren't for the fact that the brothers kept the group alive with their hunting. Well Daryl did most of the hunting, but the Dixon's definitely came as a package.

As I walked away from the main camp and towards the area where the Dixon's had set up i saw Daryl sitting outside his tent working on his crossbow, but he looked up quickly as I approached. The second he saw me he looked back down and continued what he had been doing.

"Do you need anything washed?"

He glanced up at me, chewed on the side of his thumb and shook his head.

"Well do you know if your brother has anything to be washed?"

As Daryl looked up to answer me he got distracted by something behind me, but before I could turn around I felt two hands grab my waist.

"Why ya askin' him for when I'm few feet away Darlin'?"

I could feel his breath on my neck and the second he was done talking he laughed and rubbed his face into my neck. And I just stood there...I always just stood there when it was Merle. I think that it has a lot to do with my dad. I never did anything about him either. I hate to say it too, but I think that I would take Merle over my father. I could deal with crude comments and relatively harmless touches, it was the yelling and beatings that always got to me at home.

"Now Darlin' you going down to the lake to do some washin'? Well don't keep the girl waitin' brother go and get our clothes. No reason not to let the woman do the women's work unless your dick's gone to shit with the rest of the world."

Daryl quickly got up and headed into the tent to collect Merle's clothes. Merle laughed again and let go of me to move towards the fire. That's when I saw that he was mostly naked, wearing nothing but his boxers. It was bad enough to have Merle pressed up against me let alone to know he had been wearing so little.

"Sweetheart what ya starin' at ya know anytime ya want ya can come get some." As he said this he reached down and grabbed his crotch thrusting towards me before he turned laughing to stir the fire.

I quickly looked down blushing and was glad when Daryl came back out of the tent and placed clothes into my basket. He then turned and picked up his crossbow and was about to sit back down when Merle grabbed the weapon from his hand and got in his face.

"You deaf? I said get our clothes not mine, now get in your fuckin' tent and bring out your clothes boy!"

Daryl looked startled, but turned and went into his tent. I kept looking down, but it was in that moment that I realized that Daryl was probably not so different from me. It had never occurred to me that Merle had been abusive, but there was no denying what I saw.

Daryl emerged with another armful of clothes and walked up to me. As he put the clothes on top of the pile I looked straight at his face for the first time, but he didn't look me in the eyes. Looking at Daryl this close I saw that he was really very handsome. He quickly stepped back and went back to his crossbow. I watched him walk away and could feel heat on my cheeks. I had never really had a chance to be interested in guys before. I think it was the fear that I would eventually have to bring them home to meet my family. Of all the times to get my first crush of course it had to come after the zombie apocalypse. But there was no denying it.

I had a crush a Daryl Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

I got a little bit mixed up with what the quarry actually looked like and pictures didn't do much to help so if that scene doesn't make sense placement wise just use your imagination to stretch the forest a little bit closer to the water.

I hate my dad.

I hate him because he's abusive. I hate him because he scares me and my sister and my mom. I hate him because he drinks and that he's even angrier when he doesn't. But I think I hate him the most because I don't have any comprehension of a normal life. Here I am sitting scrubbing blood stains out of a pair of jeans analyzing the first crush that I've ever had. Is that a normal thing? Does every teenage girl pick apart the guy she likes or is it just me?

And on that note why the hell do I like Daryl Dixon? Sure he's handsome, if you can work up the courage to actually look at him, but what else. He isn't charming at all. Well I suppose I can't say that with certainty; he's never talked enough, to anyone, to tell whether or not he has any charm. All in all he just isn't what I pictured as the ideal man and I have no idea why that ideal has suddenly turned into a squirrel killing, no sleeves redneck.

I guess the change didn't have anything to do with me, but more the world. I guess the perfect mate is all relative to the world we live in and in this world Daryl is the perfect mate, my dream guy. He can provide food, keep away the walkers, and already knows a lot about living in the woods. But by that logic I guess Merle is a pretty perfect too...that's a scary thought.

I sat back and looked up at the sky. It was really clear today and it was a rich, deep blue. I looked over at my mom and smiled. She looked so happy just sitting scrubbing a shirt. When she looks this content I have to imagine that she is thinking of back when Dad wasn't such a jerk. Dad was great until he lost his job. He had so much trouble finding a new one that money got tight and everything went to hell in a hand basket. It doesn't excuse him for hitting me or mom, but it helps a little bit to know that he did love us at one point. That's why I feel most sorry for Sophia about, she doesn't know what its like to have a loving father.

All of a sudden I heard a rustling in the bushes beside the bank. I turned to look at them terrified and started scooting backwards towards my mom and I could feel her grab onto my arms. I knew we should have brought someone with us like Shane or Andrea because we obviously aren't fighters. I looked around for some kind of weapon and the only thing around were the rocks. At times like these beggars can't be choosers. I grabbed the largest one I could find and moved towards the bushes and the rustling. The second I saw it move out of the woods I swung the rock at it's head and by luck or divine intervention it was a perfect hit.

I killed him.

I killed Daryl Dixon.

"Oh my God!" My mother said as we both looked down at the partially unconscious man.

"Go get some of the pain meds from Dale and some gauze if you can." I said as I knelt beside the groaning man. As my mom took off up the hill I reached out to wipe blood off the side of Daryl's forehead.

Just as I brought my hand to the cut he grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand away.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but let me clean up the blood its the least I can do."

"Don' know how much I trust ya after takin' a rock to the head. Jesus, girl, ya got a stiff pitch." He started to get up and stagger towards the water. He started to go down and I reached out to help him which in retrospect was a terrible idea since he has at least 50 pounds on me.

Just as I grabbed him to try and steady him he went down and took me with him. I landed on top of him with a elbow to his back and he cussed and shoved me off. He immediately got back up and got in the lake and started scrubbing his arms. I just sat on my knees and starred at him.

"God what's wrong with ya? Don't ya know when to leave well enough alone?"  
I blushed and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a walker because you were making so much noise and if it had been someone from camp then they would have said something and I didn't think it could be you because you're always so quite. I mean you never make any noise; you hardly even talk, which is why your such a good hunter I guess. I've always heard that you have to be silent while hunting in order not to scare the animals away, but I've never been, so I wouldn't actually kno..."

"Well don't bother goin' cause you would obviously suck, ya don't know how to shut up!" He looked directly at me as he stormed out of the lake and back the way he came.

I put my head in my hands and tried to fight back the tears after having made a complete idiot out of myself in front of my perfect man.

To address reviews: First off I did not think I would have had any yet so thanks that makes me feel great about my writing. Then about Daryl and Anna being so far apart age I am the kind of person who believes that age doesn't matter at all, so that's just a preference thing...sorry! And as for Carol/Daryl to me that doesn't happen until much later let's say 3rd season so no awkwardness of a double crush. Also I feel that originally Daryl respects Carol because they share the abuse and I won't really see an actual relationship between the two, but once again that's a personal thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! I forgot that I hadn't updated yet today.

I had already started washing clothes again by the time my mom came back. I couldn't bare to look back at her because I'm sure that my eyes still looked red and wet.

"What happened? Where did Daryl go?"

"He, um, went back to camp I assume. He headed back into the woods."

"Well here you take these and give them to him when we get back." She held out some pills and gauze towards me.

"I don't think he wants me too, I mean he already left before I could do anything this time. I don't think he will appreciate it if I corner him later." She looked me in the eyes and continued to hold out her hands.

"I raised you to take responsibilities for your actions. When you get back to camp you ask him again. Please." I took the pills and wrapped them in the gauze to keep them sanitary and put them in my pocket.

"Thank you. Now you head back to camp and start hanging up the clothes to dry while I finish up here."

I didn't really want to leave her, but I never argued with Mom since she has enough to worry about. I grabbed the laundry basket and started back up the hill and thought about what I would say to Daryl. I probably shouldn't say anything he already thinks I'm a babbling idiot. Maybe it would be better to just leave him alone and tell Mom he didn't want any help. As I got back to camp I went to the clothes line and started to hang up the wet clothes. No I could never lie to Mom she would see right through me. It was a hot day, so the clothes would be dry in a few hours. I would fold up Daryl's clothes and bring them back to his tent and offer to take care of his cut.

Waiting for the clothes to dry was awful. I tried to distract myself by talking to Andrea and Amy or helping Dale keep watch, but I just kept thinking about having to talk to Daryl later. It was making me sick to my stomach. When I went to checked the clothes and found they were dry I started to fold everything into piles. I picked up the Dixon brothers clothes and walked towards their tents. I put Merle's right inside the door of his tent and walked over to the second tent.

"Daryl, I brought your clean clothes and some pain pills with gauze if you want it. Daryl?" I opened the flap and looked inside to see if he was ignoring me and I saw he wasn't inside.

I was thrilled and stepped inside to put his clothes on his sleeping bag. I then stood up and pulled the gauze and pills out of my pocket and I kneeled down to balance the meds on top of his clothing. I froze I heard the tent door open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Daryl looked furious.

"It's just your clothes were dry and so I wanted to bring them back. I also got a couple pills for your head, I'm sure that it hurts and I got some gauze to put on it if you wanted to." Daryl didn't respond, but came over, grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He started dragging me towards the door and pushed me out before pulling me back around and looked me in the face.

"I don't need ya sniffin' around in my business! Ya don't go into anyone else's tent to do the same for them!" He kept his finger in my face as he yelled at me.

"Well baby brother, I don't see why your complainin' about. Most men would be glad to have cute little bitch like her sneaking into their tent. Don' worry Honey if you need some lovin' this Dixon'll put out for ya." We both quickly turned and saw Merle standing behind us with some squirrels. He just looked at us and laughed before turning towards the main fire area to gut the kills.

I turned back towards Daryl and he was glaring at Merle's back and gripping my arm harder than before. Being up this close to him again gave me enough courage to try just one more time to get to know him a little better.

"Look, I'm sorry about going into your tent, but I wanted to leave the medicine somewhere safe where you would find it. I would really like to fix up your cut a little bit. I know you don't really need it, but it would make me feel better after having hit you in the face with a rock."

Daryl looked me right in the face and his eyes didn't look quite so harsh. After a few moments he dropped his hand and gave me a slight nod. He turned and went back into his tent. I stood for a few seconds staring after him surprised that he agreed, but I quickly followed before he changed his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! mrskaz453 so glad you agree about Daryl/Carol I always just thought Carol was more of a mother to Daryl too! But to each their own. P.S. Writing accents is so hard!

When I entered the tent Daryl was sitting on the sleeping bag next to his clothes. I looked at his head and saw dried blood still around the cut and realized that I didn't actually bring anything to clean it.

"I'm sorry let me just run and get some water to clean your head. I'll be back in a minute."

I didn't even wait for his response before leaving the tent and running towards mine. I quickly got a water bottle and rag before running back towards Daryl's tent. When I got back into the tent I saw Daryl sitting in the same spot, but he was scrubbing at his forehead with the gauze. I looked down and saw a bottle near his knee.

"Did I get the blood off." He was looking up at me while he pulled the gauze away. His eyes were the lightest I'd seen them and the left side of his mouth was pulled up slightly. I was furious, mostly from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say you already had something to clean it with?"

"Ya didn' give me much time 'for runnin' off."

"Give me that!" I took the gauze from his hand. I took a hold of his chin and started to wipe off his forehead. It was useless because he had already cleaned the blood off, but said I was going to help him so I would. I was probably being too rough because Daryl was moving quite a bit.

"Stop squirming; just think about something else. What were you doing running through the woods to the lake anyway?"

"Got caught up tracking a deer. Stupidly followed the tracks into a patch of poison oak. If you wash it off quick enough sometimes it won' itch."

"You can tell what's poison oak."

"Can tell what a lot of plants are if ya take the time to learn it." Was that some sort of offer to teach me? Daryl doesn't really seem like the type to flirt, but if he was something involving the woods would be about as sweet as it would get. I could feel myself blushing and I didn't know if I had the guts to spend more time with Daryl, but this might be my one chance.

"Well do you think you could teach me." As I asked I handed him the two pills and the bottle he had. He quickly dry swallowed the pills before taking a quick drink.

"Don' know if that'd be a good idea. Ya probably won' like all the work."

"Well it would be a good idea to have another person who could navigate the woods well and I could help with your hunting." I almost wished he would call my bluff, I really don't want to deal with dead animals.

"How could ya help me with hunting?"

"Well I could carry things?" Maybe it sound as stupid as I thought or maybe he had trouble carrying things while he hunted. The look on his face did not say he was buying it. He stood up and moved towards the door. He held it open and looked back at me.

"Come on let's go see if they have food ready." I followed him towards the main camp and tried not to look to sad over my rejection as a hunting partner. Before we reached the main camp Daryl turned towards me.

"Tomorrow when I go huntin' ya can come, but its your one chance. If ya make too much noise or slow me down then I'll send ya back. It probably is a good idea to start teaching others how to hunt though." He turned and started walking towards camp again, as I just stared after him.

I never thought I would be so thrilled to spend the day hiking through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merry Christmas! (to all those who celebrate it) As a present I am going to try to post another chapter today, but no promises so don't get too excited.

That night I sat in my tent and went through the clothes that I had brought. I had never gotten ready for a date before and I was really excited. I don't care if Daryl thought it was a date or not and I don't care if learning to hunt was a terrible date. To me it counts and I wasn't going to let anything ruin my mood. Unless I couldn't find something to wear. I didn't have all my clothes with me, not that I had that many to begin with, but it made it harder to chose remembering what I had left behind. Most girls want to look cute for a first date, but I wanted to look as rugged as possible. I was pretty sure that is the best way to appeal to a man like Daryl Dixon.

I sat back on my heels when I thought that this was how every girl felt before her first date. Thinking about clothes and what the guy would like. I even started to tear up because it felt so good to go through something so normal when the world was so different.

I turned towards the tent door when Sophia came in with our mom. I smiled at them both and Mom smiled back before hugging Sophia and zipping up the tent. I quickly went back to sorting through clothes. I could feel Sophia crawling up behind me.

"What are you doing?" I turned and looked at her before going back to my bag.

"Picking out what I want to wear tomorrow."

"Why are you doing it tonight? Why not just wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Because I might be leaving pretty earlier and I don't want to waste time in the morning."

"Where are you going?" I turned and looked at her again. I really love my sister, but she was just too young to talk too about some things, things like boys. On the other hand I really wanted to talk to someone.

"Alright can you keep a secret?" She nodded enthusiastically and scooted closer to me.

"OK, Daryl is taking me out to go hunting with him tomorrow." I could tell that I had a huge smile on my face, but Sophia just looked at me with her face all scrunched up.

"Why do you want to go hunting in the woods. And why are you so happy about going with Daryl."

"Well what's wrong with him?" I felt slightly insulted that my sister didn't see the same appeal in Daryl that I did. Then again she is only 12 and may not have started liking boys yet. And she's 12 there's no way there would be anything there anyway. I sat back on my heels. Sophia's 12. I am only six years older than her. I wasn't sure how old Daryl was exactly, but he was somewhere in his thirties. if it was so far fetched for Sophia to like Daryl then what was the point my crush. Daryl probably had no interest in me romantically and probably never would. I rolled over onto my back.

"Oh Sophia." I saw her look over me before lifting my head and placing it on her legs.

"What's the matter. There isn't anything too bad about Daryl he just doesn't act real friendly, like Dale's nice. Why don't you go out hunting with Dale."

"Sophia, sometimes things aren't about nice, they're about appeal of one person to another." Daryl may be almost twice my age, but I definitely didn't have any interest in going out into the woods with Dale.

"So Daryl appeals to you. Like you like him like him? That's so cool you never had a crush on anyone before! At least you never talked to me about a crush before."

"Well I've never had one before. You know I would have told you if I did. Besides Daryl isn't interested in me."

"I bet he does! You're pretty and nice. And with everything that's gone on lately he does have that many options anymore. The only available girls in the camp are you, Amy, Andrea, and Jackie. I can't imagine him liking any of the other girls, so your the only option he really has." I looked up at her and glared.

"Thanks Sophia. That makes me feel so much better."

"I didn't mean it that way! I was trying to make you feel better about what you have to offer." The idea of talking with my sister about what made me appealing to a man made me laugh and I sat up.

"I know Soph. So what do you think about this." I held up a flannel shirt that I had brought. Sophia shook her head and started going through my suitcase. She pulled out a white tank top and a thin jean button down.

"This is better, it gets hot during the day and the long jeans will already be making you hot. But it might be cool in the morning so then you can have the over shirt on."

"Sophia have I ever told you how smart you are?"

"Well you could bring it up a bit more often." Sophia said with a smug smile.

I laughed and started to tickle her stomach. She started to laugh and squeal while wiggling away from me. We kept wrestling for awhile until we were both out of breath and we quickly snuggled down in our beds still giggling. After the tent had calmed down I realized that tonight was the most fun I had had in a very long time, even before the world went terrible. I turned over and looked at Sophia as she slept, I would have to try to make sure that she would still have a happy life despite how the world was now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am starting to do longer chapters starting next chapter, but in order to do that it takes me longer. I usually get mini writer's block in each chapter and that is where I cut it off. It will take more like two or three days to update with longer chapters. Let me know if you prefer that I go back to shorter chapters everyday. As for not posting yesterday, sorry! I had zero WiFi all day so I couldn't post a new chapter. WARNING: This chapter contains violence of hunting nature, but no squirrels were harmed in the writing of this chapter.

I could feel something nudging me in my sleep. I opened my eyes and could see a blurry crouched figure near the opening of the tent. I was suddenly wide and awake. I quickly reached for the flashlight I kept by my pillow and I sat up. I swung the flashlight towards the head, but the figure grabbed my wrist and put a hand over my mouth. I was slammed back onto my sleeping bag and I saw Daryl's face over mine.

"The last thing I need is another head wound from ya. If ya still wanna come hurry up and get dressed." He then got up and left of the tent.

I looked over at Sophia, but she had remained asleep through my terror. I quickly got dressed and grabbed a hair tie before leaving the tent. I stood to my full height and stretched. I looked in at Sophia one more time before zipping up the tent door. I turned pulling my hair up in a bun and looked for Daryl.

I finally spotted him looking at the ground near the woods. I hurried over to him and he glanced at me before heading into the woods. I followed after him and tried to follow his steps, but it was really hard to go quietly. While Daryl was nearly silent as he walked I could hardly take a single step without breaking a branch or stepping on a pile of leaves. All of a sudden Daryl stopped and looked back at me. I looked at him mid-stride and smiled at him. He looked confused and squinted at me before turning back around.

Smile like an idiot that's a good way to attract people. Sometimes it's like I have no connection between my brain and my body. I just give any sort of reaction and then by the time I realize what I'm doing it's too late. My stupidity will have already been revealed. At least Daryl wasn't a talker, so there was no way he was going to point it out.

I found that hunting was no fun in any way at all. It was hours of walking through the woods in horrible heat and sweating like crazy. I have never been so bored in all my life. I had tried to come up with different games, but there are only so many trees a person can count. It's not easy to create single player games and there was no way I was asking Daryl to play. The further we went the more tired I got and that made it harder to walk as quickly as Daryl, so I ended up making more noise.

Daryl was able to get a few squirrels on our trip, so it wasn't a total waste. Finally Daryl stopped and crouched down, before he turned back to me and motioned me forwards. I thought I was supposed to be stealthy, so crouched down as well and did a sort of waddle to get closer. When I got next to Daryl I looked in the direction I had seen him looking, but I couldn't see anything. I looked over at Daryl and saw him looking right at me with the same confused face as earlier. I looked confused right back at him because I thought he wanted me to come over.

"What I thought you wanted me to come over here?" I whispered.

"I did, but what the hell kinda walk was that?"

"I was being stealthy. You got down, so I thought I should too."

"That wasn't stealthy. That was stupid." The corner of his mouth twitched before he looked back in the direction he was looking before. "See the squirrel in the tree right there?"

"No." I was mostly still bitter that he was laughing at my stealthy walk. Daryl sighed and moved behind me before angling my head towards a tree that I then saw had a squirrel a few feet up the trunk, sitting on a branch. "Oh, got it."

Daryl then pulled the draw string back on his crossbow and loaded an arrow. Then he reached around me and held the crossbow in front of me. I froze and kept completely still. Daryl then grabbed my arm and moved it to hold the bottom of the crossbow; he grabbed the other and moved it to the trigger. He then aimed the crossbow at the squirrel. The cute, fluffy squirrel who had never harmed me in anyway and could possibly have a little family of smaller, cuter, fluffier baby squirrels wanting for it back home in a nest somewhere.

"Are you sure this is a good squirrel to shoot?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well I don't know you're the hunter. I was just checking."

"Yeah I'm the hunter and I'm telling ya to shoot it. In life ya eat what ya can get." He put his hand over mine, aimed again and pulled the trigger. The squirrel flew backwards out of the tree. Daryl stood up and took the crossbow with him. He walked forward towards the squirrel as I slowly stood up. As Daryl reached down to pick up the kill I took a few steps forward. He turned back towards me and held the squirrel up by the arrow.

"Congrats killer, ya almost got this one all on your own." He then pulled out the arrow and strung the squirrel with the rest. He then walked back to me and pulled my arm in the other direction. "Come on I thought I saw a deer trail over this way."

Poor squirrel.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not sure what language qualifies as mature vs teen so I just boosted the rating to be safe.

I let Daryl lead me whatever direction he wanted. All I could think about was shooting that squirrel. It wasn't even me that do the shooting; Daryl pulled the trigger. I still felt guilty though. I guess I just wasn't the kind of person who could hunt. Finally Daryl stopped walking and got low to the ground and started to look through the grass. I followed his example, but I couldn't see anything except the natural floral.

"Well this is a deer path for sure." Daryl said nodding. He stood up and turned around to start heading back. I really had no clue how he knew deer traveled here and i was curious. I reached out and grabbed his arm. He jolted and looked back me, while I stared at him dubiously.

"How can you tell?" Daryl didn't say anything, but shifted his crossbow and walked back to where he was before. He crouched down and moved some tall grass aside before he looked back at me. I crouched down next to him and looked next to his hand.

There pressed into the soft earth was a single deer track. I smiled and looked over at Daryl. He just looked back at me before rising and walking back towards camp again. I stood up and caught up to him. Quite noisily since there was no way I could move quietly and keep up with Daryl. He quickly turned and looked at me.

"Why ya being so noisy?"

"Well I figured since we were heading back to camp it didn't matter anymore."

"Heading back to camp doesn't mean we can't still get somethin' on the way."

"I wanted to ask a few questions. Should I wait until we're back?" Daryl sighed.

"No, go ahead."

"OK well one deer track doesn't really mean a deer, so how can you tell when it was used and if you'll actually going to find one."

"Track was still fresh and hadn't dried out, so it has to be recent. Grass was still shoved down where it walked, makes it even sooner. Deer probably went through a few minutes before we did."

"Well shouldn't we go after it then. If it went by that soon it would be easy to catch up." I started to turn around, but Daryl grabbed my arm.

"No good to go now. We're to far away from camp to carry it all the way and it's too close to dark to herd it back towards camp. Besides too much meat for now."

"But shouldn't we get as much meat as we can? Who knows the next time we'll be able to get a deer."

"We don't have anyway to keep meat. It would all spoil before we could use it 'cause we got enough here for dinner." He held up the string of squirrels, but I just looked at him. Daryl may not have had an easy life, but the skills he learned are more useful than anyone's. He already knows what to do for situations before I even think of them.

"I'll head out tomorrow to follow the deer path to see if I can lure it back towards camp."

The rest of the way we walked in silence, but to me it didn't feel as awkward as it had going out. Daryl many not feel the same way, but I felt we had become friends over the trip. Well at least, less like strangers and closer to friends. Maybe as close to friends as you could get with Daryl Dixon, but whatever it was I liked it.

As we got back to camp I saw my mom and Sophia sitting at a small table with Carl and Lori. I should probably go tell my mom where I've been. Sophia probably mentioned it, but she would probably still like yo hear from me.

"I'm going to go tell my mom where I've been. Thank you for taking me hunting." As I turned to leave Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Ain't done yet. Ya have to help skin what ya killed. Fur and guts don' just fall off ya know." I stared at him. "Go talk to your mom then come over."

I quickly walked over towards my mom. When they heard me approaching the entire table looked up. Sophia smiled really big at me.

"Hey Anna how did hunting go." She was bouncing in her seat.

"Oh wow! Daryl took you hunting. Do you think he would take me too?" Carl asked excitedly. That boy has almost adapted too well to this new way of life. If he hadn't of lost his father then I would almost say it hasn't effected him at all.

"I don't care whether he would take you or not there is no way you are going out into the woods hunting." Lori said while picking up Carl's school things and taking his hand.

"Aw Mom, what if..." His argument faded away as they walked back towards their tent.

"Well, how did hunting go today?" Mom asked. I turned and took Carl's seat to talk to her and Sophia for a little.

"Pretty good, we got some squirrels and found a deer trail." I said and Mom smiled at me.

"Alright well make sure your careful if you go out again and try to tell me the night before. I was worried when I opened your tent this morning and you were gone."

"Sorry I'll be sure to tell you from now on. I better go I still have to help with cleaning." I hugged Sophia before standing and moving , but I felt a hand grab my wrist. My mother had stood and followed me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged me tight and I quickly hugged her back.

"I was so worried. You and Sophia are my whole world. It's so dangerous now; I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered in my ear. Then she let me go and stepped back to the table and sat back down by Sophia. I wiped my eyes and walked over to Daryl.

When I arrived he pointed his bloody knife to the spot next to him on the log. He had already skinned all, but two squirrels. I sat down and Daryl pulled a second knife out his boot before handing it to me. He then put one of the squirrels in between my feet.

"Is it safe to use a knife that was in your boot? I mean is it sanitary?" Daryl looked at me before pulling up his pant leg and pulling a knife holster out of his boot.

"Why would I just keep a knife in my boot?" Of course it was in a case. Who just keeps a knife tucked against their leg? It would have cut his ankle up. Why can't I say anything without sounding like an idiot?

"Now pay attention ya only got one chance to do it right." No pressure.

Daryl slowly started to skin his squirrel explaining how to do it properly. Then he moved on to how to gut it. The entire time he was doing it all I could do was concentrate on not throwing up over everything.

"Alright your turn." I looked down at the squirrel and put the knife at its throat and started to pull down. I quickly shut my eyes but continued the cut. All of a sudden I felt something cover my hand and stop it. I opened my eyes and followed the arm up and saw Daryl staring at me. He took the knife away and stabbed it into the ground. He took the squirrel and moved it in between his feet.

"Can't skin it if ya ain't lookin'" he said before finishing the squirrel quickly. He then handed me the group of squirrel meat. "Can ya cook it or does that make ya squeamish ?"

"I can cook." I said with a smile. I started walking towards the main campfire. To my surprise Daryl followed me. "So are you going after the deer tomorrow."

"Figure so. Leave as early as I can." Daryl said while willing his knives off. I put a pan on the fire and started to cook the squirrel that Daryl had gotten that day.

"Do you want me to go with you again." I looked at him, hoping that he would want me to come along with him. He looked over at me as he put both his knives away.

"Ya want to come with me again." I nodded. "Even though ya couldn't shoot anything and ya can't clean anything ya kill." I looked down, upset that he thought I was pretty much useless. I turned back towards the fire and continued turning the meat. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me, but I refused to look at him.

"Not everybody can be a hunter. So ya can't kill, so what. Looks like ya already found what your good at anyway. Ya were gonna gut the squirrel and that's good enough. No sense in ya soon' it when someone else can help ya now."

I turned and looked at Daryl, but he had already stood and was walking away. I smiled and turned back to the food happily. Maybe he doesn't think I'm useless after all. Mom came and kneeled down next to me. She took the cooking fork from my hand.

"Your father wants to talk to you. He is over by the tents." He heart dropped and I was immediately sick to my stomach. I never thought about what he would do about my going hunting today. I stood up and slowly walked over to our tents I could see my father standing on the far side of the tent smoking.

As I approached, my father looked towards me and stood up straight. I walked over to him and looked down at the ground. I wasn't sure what to say to him because I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind the tent.

"What the hell are you doin' out in the woods with that redneck. You fuckin' him?" He was shaking me by the arm and glaring at me.

"No he was teaching me how to hunt." I could feel tears building up.

"I don't believe you. Man doesn' take a woman off on her own for hours not to fuck her. The last thing I need is you gettin' knocked up. You stay away from him."

"But we weren't doing anything. We just..." He quickly brought up his other hand and pulled my sleeve to the side before jamming his cigarette into my shoulder. My eyes opened wide and I opened my mouth to scream, but he put his other hand over my mouth and held it there. He pulled the cigarette away and dropped his hand from my mouth before pushing me up against a tree. He leaned close and put his face right next to my ear.  
"Stay away from him." He then turned and walked over to the campfire area to start the fire that our family sat by.

I slowly slid down the tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, out my head down and cried as quietly as I could. I sat alone for a few moments before I felt a hand on my knee.

A/N: I haven't quite decided who should have come. I have a couple ideas, but I would like to hear what you guys would like to read.


	8. Chapter 8

I turned my head and looked at the hand on my knee through my tears. I followed the arm and looked up at Sophia's face. I held out one of my arms and she quickly snuggled into my side. I pulled her close to me and we sat there for a few minutes before she pulled away. I turned and looked at her as she sat on her knees. She looked at me before reaching out and pulling my sleeve aside and looked at the burn.

I tilted my head down, but couldn't see the mark too well. What I did see looked an angry, red, color and shiny. I quickly looked away and wiped my eyes with one hand. I then turned back to Sophia and she was still looking at my shoulder.

"Does Dad hate us." She didn't look away from my shoulder.

"No. He's just sick, but it's just all in his mind. He really does love us." I know he does, at least a little.

"Is it because of me?" I quickly turned to her and pulled her arm away from my shoulder. She was looking down at the ground.

"Sophia don't ever think that. The way Dad acts has nothing to do with you." I saw tears start to build in her eyes as she continued staring at the ground.

"You always talk about how he used to be nice and it just seems like when he started to be mean was when I was born."

"That's not true. He did start being mean after you were born, but it had nothing to do with you. It was a whole bunch of other things that no one had any control over. Mostly it was Dad and how he didn't want to treat us right anymore." I pulled her close and hoped that she wouldn't feel that any of what Dad did was her fault. "I love you, Sophia."

"I love you, too. We should probably go, Mommy sent me because dinner was almost ready."

"OK, you go on I have to grab another shirt."

Sophia stood and walked back towards the camp fire while I went into our tent to grab another button up shirt. I put it on, but left it unbuttoned because it was still so hot out. I made sure that it would cover the burn before going out to dinner. As I walked over towards the tent I saw everyone else was already there and eating. I walked past my family's small fire and my dad held his plate out in front of me. I took it and looked at him startled.

"More of the meat." He kept starring into the fire and didn't look at me.

I quickly took his plate and moved to the main fire. I got another plate for myself before putting some of the canned fruit onto it. I wasn't very hungry and there was only a little meat left anyway. I didn't want to take all that was left and I had to get some for my father. I could feel someone looking at me and I looked up across there fire.

I looked up and saw the Dixon brothers across the fire. Merle was looking down at his plate while he ate, but Daryl was staring right at me. He looked angry with his eyes narrowed. I quickly thought about what I had done that could have upset him, but I couldn't think of anything. That's when I realized that he was looking me in the eyes, but staring at my shoulder. I looked down and saw my shirt sleeve was gaping and the burn was showing. I panicked and looked around the fire, but no one else seemed to have noticed. I quickly fixed my sleeve and stood with my plates.

I glanced at Daryl before leaving and he was still looking at me, but now right at my face. I didn't know what to do so I just went back to my family's fire and handed my dad his plate back. I sat down next to Sophia and slowly started to eat. I didn't have much of an appetite before, but now that Daryl had seen my burn it made me nervous and made me want to eat even less. In this world you don't have the luxury of being able to go without a meal so I tried to eat as much as I could.

I didn't think Daryl would say anything, but he was very hard to figure out. I never would have thought that he would take me hunting with him, but he surprised me. Daryl was very private though. He didn't want anyone to know his business and also didn't care to know anyone else's. I think he would just keep quiet about it. But, I have also never seen him look at another person that long. The last thing I need is for everyone to know that about our family secret. I had enough time talking to anyone let alone if the all started to feel sorry for me.

"We are running out of food here and I think that we may want to try to make a run into town." Ahane stood up and started to address the group. "It has to be done on a volunteer basis because of how dangerous it is. Each person who volunteers has to awknowledge the risks involved with going."

"I'll go. No one knows the streets better than me." Glenn said, but he didn't look very pleased.

"I'll go." This was Morales as he put his arm around his wife.

"I'll go too. We need more clothes and I can get stuff for the girls." Andrea said while Amy turned to her with her mouth open. Andrews just put her hand on her leg and looked at her.

"I'll go to help with getting clothes." Jacqui said.

"I'll go, somebody's got to protect what's comin' back, since it don't look like cop's gonna volunteer." I was surprised that Merle volunteered to go. He doesn't seem like the type to want to help anyone else. Daryl didn't look like he cared at all; he just continued to eat.

"Alright it's greatly appreciated to everyone who volunteered. The men who stay here will have to make sure to be extra vigilant in protecting the camp. Daryl could you take a watch across the camp from the RV?" Shane asked

"Can't. Found a deer trail that was still fresh today." Again, Daryl didn't look up from his meal.

"Well fresh food is just as important. We will just have to try and be careful."

Everyone broke apart from the fire and Mom stood to gather our family's dishes to put in the RV to be washed tomorrow. I stood and went with Sophia to help her get ready for bed. We quickly changed into pajammas and brushed our teeth then I left Sophia in the tent to go to the bathroom. I ducked into the woods and went before heading back to the tent. I was almost there when I felt a hand grab me and pull me back into the woods as a second hand covered my mouth. I was turned around and brought face to face with Daryl, who did not look happy.

He removed his hand he removed his hand and stared at me for a few minutes before looking down at my shoulder. He pulled my sleeve to the side and looked at my burn closely. I shut my eyes and looked down. Before pulling his hand away again.

"How did ya get that?" I didn't say anything I just opened my eyes and continued to look down. "Did ya at least put some medicine on it?"

I shook my head, but I didn't look up. Daryl took a step back and reached into his pocket before pulling out a small tube. He opened it and squeezed some of it out onto his finger. He then shoved the tube at me. After I took it he pulled my shirt sleeve over and then slowly rubbed the medicine into my burn. It stung, but I tried not to make any noise.

"It's some sort of antibacterial shit. Works good enough." Daryl didn't look at me and just continued to rub it in.

I just nodded and let him continue. He finished and rubbed his finger on his pants before reaching into his pocket again and pulled out a band aide. He ripped it open with his teeth before he pulledon side off the tape and placed it over the burn. He then pulled the other paper off and stuck the other half down. Daryl let my sleeve fall back in place before he took a step back and rubbed the back of neck.

"Thank you." I said as I finally looked up at him.

"Not a big deal. I already had the stuff in my truck from when I go huntin'"

"Well it's a pretty big deal to me. No one else would have cared to help me."

"Don't think anybody else knew to help and I doubt ya'd tell them anyway."

"Well I don't want anybody else to know. It's embarrassing enough that you know." I looked back down and I could feel Daryl step closer to me. I looked up at him and was shocked by how close he got to me.

"Ya don' have anything to be embarrassed about." He looked me right in the eyes.

I think it might have been the most he ever looked a person in the eye. It was as close as he had ever got to a person as well, other than helping me shoot in the woods. Suddenly I felt really hold from how close he was, as if he felt the same way about me. I leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I then whispered thanks in his ear one more time.

As I pulled back I saw how shocked he looked. His cheeks were slightly red and he took a step back before he quickly turned and walked away. I saw Daryl lift his hand and start to chew on his thumb as he left though. I thought it was an adorable habit. I smiled and turned back towards camp. I walked back to my tent and got in still smiling. I laid down next to Sophia and saw that she was already sleeping. I reached over and stroked her hair for a few moments before rolling over. For the first time in a long time I went to sleep with a smile on my face and was looking forward to good dreams.

The next day was relatively uneventful, as most days are now. By the time I was up and out of the tent the group had already left for Atlanta and Daryl was already in the woods. I did a bunch a different household tasks like washing dishes. I also helped Carl and Sophia with their school work, but most of the day was spent anxiously waiting for everyone to get back, well for me mostly Daryl.

It was late in the day when the Atlanta group returned, but it was worth the wait because they had found Carl's dad Rick when they were in the city. It was great to see someone find a loved one alive in a world where it was more likely to find them dead, or worse as a walker. The day wasn't an overall success because Merle had been left on a rooftop in the city after he started to act out.

The group returning didn't do anything to help me though because Daryl still hadn't come back from his hunt. I was worried that something had happened to him out in the woods. It was silly really because if anyone could survive in the woods alone it was Daryl. Walkers or no walkers. The only problem with Daryl's return was the fact that we would all have to deal with Daryl's response to Merle being left behind. That was the least of my worries though. I couldn't care less about Merle, but I was worried about how Daryl would take it. As I lay in my sleeping bag I tried to calm myself down enough to sleep, but all I could think about was seeing Daryl come back to camp with those cloudy, lifeless eyes. Seeing Daryl as a walker haunted my dreams and the dreams usually ended with his teeth in my neck.

A/N: Big thanks to SIGK1. I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter, but I didn't really like where I was having it go if it was Sophia. I had no idea what to do, but then for some reason why I read your review it all just clicked.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I did a little revision at the end of the last chapter. I made a mental note to mention what happened to Merle in the last chapter, but obviously that didn't work the first time! Thanks to FanFicGirl10 for mentioning it in her review or it never would have occurred to me.

I woke up earlier the next morning. It was a lot harder to sleep with nightmares appearing everytime I shut my eyes. I got out of my tent and saw Mom walking towards the quarry. I quickly ran up to her. I needed something to do to get my mind off of Daryl's absence.

"What are you doing."

"I am going to wash Rick's clothes. I thought he would like something to put on today other than someone else's clothes." She turned and looked at me. "Why?"

"I'll do it. I woke up late yesterday and didn't help you with cooking breakfast. It's the least I could do." I quickly took the clothes and soap form her and started towards the quarry before she could stop me.

As I walked to the quarry I thought about how lucky it was to have found Rick in Atlanta. That in turn made me think about how many others someone at camp wanted to magically show up back from the dead. I am one of the few people that didn't lose anyone over the last few months. I know I'm the only person who wishes that someone would die. I know that I'm the only one. Mom is still in love with Dad and Sophia is way too sweet.

When I got to the quarry I went to our usually cleaning spot. I quickly went through the pockets of Rick's shirt to check for anything, but they were empty. I then went through his pants and in the left pocket it felt like he had some sort of rock. I pulled it out and saw that it was a grenade. I wonder how he got it? I don't think police officers were standard issued grenades. I made a mental note to return it to him before tucking it into my back pocket, which was pretty uncomfortable.

I was glad that mom was going to wash clothes. Of all the we had to do now, washing clothes was my favorite. It was relaxing for me. Especially if no one else came along. I could just lose myself in my thoughts for as long as it took. Since I only had Rick's one outfit it didn't take very long and I was on my way to camp after a few short minutes. As I stood up I was releaved that the grenade became a lot more comfortable to have in my pocket; otherwise, walking back to camp would have been a nightmare.

When I got back to camp my mom had already set out the ironing board and the old fashion iron was resting over the fire getting warm. I put Rick's clothes on the board before grabbing the folded dishclothe and going to the fire to pick up the iron. I quickly started working on Rick's shirt to try and get all the clothes done before the iron needed to be heated again. As I was finishing up with Rick's pants I heard someone walking up. I looked up to see Rick. I'm glad that I washed his clothes because the shirt he was wearing him swallowed him.

"You washed my clothes?" Rick asked once he got next to the board.

"Thought it might be nice for you to have something of yours to wear."

"Well thank you. I appreciate it." Rick said with a smile.

"You're just in time too. Everything is ready to wear." As I finished folding Shane walked up with some of the others.

"We need to talk about Daryl. How are we going to tell him that his brother is handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta?" Shane started.

"We tell him the truth. He was acting out and a danger to us all. He had to be dealt with." Andrea said.

"I don't see that opening a reasonable discussion. I think that Anna should tell him." Dale said looking over at me.

"Me? Why me?" I was shocked.

"You are the closest person to Daryl. Out of anyone here you're the only one who has spent any time with him. You've actually spoken to him and he's talked to you. If Daryl is going to go easy on anyone about this I think Anna has the best chance."

Before anyone could respond screams came from the woods. We all took off into the woods in the direction of the screams. When we got into the trees Jacqui ran up with Carl and Sophia. She assured us that they hadn't been bitten or hurt in anyway. I grabbed Sophia and pulled her close to me. She gripped my neck and was close to crying. I could hear the others going on ahead. I gave Sophia to Mom and went on after the others.

We arrived at a small clearing to a walker eating a deer. It turned and stood, stumbling towards us. The men all started to beat the walker until Dale chopped its head off. Then we all turned towards the bushes as we heard a rustling. Then men immediately lifted their weapons again as a figure came around a bush. Daryl pulled back when he saw everyone ready to attack. We all relaxed once we saw that it was Daryl.

"Damn! This is my deer. I've been trackin' it for hours. Now it's worthless thanks to this stupid, motherless, bastard." Daryl started kicking the body of the walker with each insult. Then he went back to the deer and started pulling out his arrows before kneeling next to the deer. "Think we can salvage it. Cut off this part an' eat the rest?" He turned and looked back at us.

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane said before turning away.

All of a sudden the walker's head opened it's mouth and started to move around. Amy made a noise turned and walked away followed by Andrea. Daryl turned towards the head and fired an arrow into it. He walked over towards it.

"Come on people. Ya gotta get it in the brain." He put his head on the skull and pulled out his arrow before going towards the camp. I hurried to catch up with him.

"Daryl can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

"What ya want?" He briefly turned to looked back at me, but continued into camp. "Merle get out here I got us some squirrels."

"Just wait a second, please let me talk to you."

"Why do I need to wait just tell me while Merle and I skin. Merle!"

"Daryl, it's about Merle." He stopped and turned around and looked at me. Then looked around at everyone else.

"Where's my brother." Rick came up from behind me.

"There was a problem in Atlanta. " Daryl looked at him angrily.

"What sort of problem. He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"Well he either is or he ain't."

"We left him handcuffed to a roof."

Daryl quickly turned and threw the squirrels at Rick before grabbing his hunting knife. He lunged at Rick, but Shane grabbed him from behind and got him in a chokehold. Rick spoke to him for a while before Shane finally let him go.

"It wasn't Rick's fault I dropped key." T-dog said as he dropped some firewood next to the fire.

"Well couldn't ya pick it up?" Daryl was furious and rightly so.

"I dropped it down a drain." He obviously felt really bad about what had happened.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better it don'"

"Well maybe this will. Before I left I chained the door shut. There's no way any geeks could get in."

"Hell just tell me where ya left him so I can go get him." Daryl was turned away from the group and he was wiping his eyes.

After awhile it was decided that Rick, T-dog and Glenn would go back to Atlanta to get Merle. While they were getting ready I noticed that everyone was saying goodbye. Rick was saying goodbye to his family and Shane. Everyone else was cluttered around Glenn and T-dog as they got ready. I turned towards Daryl's tent and saw him standing and fixing his crossbow before moving to the van. I followed him and before he could get in I grabbed his arm. He turned toward me without letting go of the side of the van.

"I hope you find him OK. Be careful." I looked right at him.

"Won' be a problem." He looked at me briefly before getting into the van. "Be back soon." He then walked toward the front of the van. I smiled before walking back toward the campfire.

After the guys left the ladies went to wash clothes, Shane took Carl to catch frogs and I used some of the water Shane brought earlier to wash the breakfast dishes. It was quite and peaceful and went quickly because Sophia was helping me. After a while I saw Mom coming into camp with Dad resting mostly on her. His face was bloody and swelling.

"Sophia get a rag from Dale and bring some of the boiled water." I then quickly got up and went to help Mom carry him into the tent. Once we got there we placed him on the cot. Sophia showed up shortly and I took the water and clothe from her. I started to slowly wipe the blood from his face. He cursed at me, but didn't move too much. Once all the blood was gone I soaked the rag again and left it on his face to try to stop the swelling.

"Come on Sophia let's finish the dishes. Mom why don't you see if Dale has anymore aspirin." As we all left the tent I let Sophia get little bit ahead and turned to mom.

"What happened?"

"The girls got your father upset and Shane got involved. He just lost it and wouldn't stop hitting him." Mom still had tears in her eyes. I rubbed her arm before we split off to our different tasks.

As Sophia and I finished up the dishes Andrea and Amy came back with a lot of fish. The group started to cook up the catch and I lead Sophia back to the tent to check on Dad. When we got there he seemed to be sleeping and Mom was just holding the rag sitting near his feet on the floor. I could see a bruise forming on her cheek and I now understood what she meant by the girls getting him 'upset.'

Mom and I had an understanding when it came to Dad. We never discussed how he treated either one of us as long as he kept his hands off of Sophia. Sometimes I got the feeling that he liked her a little too much and I knew that feeling. He never got too bad with me, but he would occasionally get a little bit handsy. Inappropriately so, especially considering he was my father.

After awhile of sitting we heard Amy saying that dinner was ready while she scratched her fingers against the tent side. She then walked away laughing and I smiled. Amy was always happy and I really like that. Mom stood first and waited at waited at the door for Sophia and I. As we stood to leave Dad held his arm out in front of me and I stopped and felt Sophia run into my back.

"Why don't my girls stay and keep me company?"

"No they need to come eat dinner." I turned and looked at Mom. Her face was set and it was the first time I had ever heard her disagree with something Dad had said. He moved back his arm and rolled over.

"Fine! Then I don't want ya comin' back."

We all left and sat around the fire with everyone else for the first time since we had been at camp. It was really fun and it felt so much easier to breath without him sitting there watching us. People told stories about their lives before the outbreak and Dale explained about his watch. After I finished eating I got up to go and check on Dad and see if he wanted some dinner. I walked towards the tent while looking at my feet and thinking about when the others would be getting back. It was starting to get dark.

As I looked up at the tent I froze. There was walker going into the tent and I could hear me father screaming. I was horrified and I couldn't help it when I screamed. Many of the walkers still coming from the woods turned and started to hurry after me. I turned and started to run back towards the others, but after only a few steps there were walkers blocking my path. I quickly turned and ran towards the woods. I got to the treeline, but once again there were walkers in the way. I turned back and saw that several of the walkers had followed me. I was backed up against a tree with no where to run.

A/N: Uh oh cliffhanger! I know I skipped the whole Jim plot, but it wasn't really necessary to the story.

I just realized that Daryl and Merle are the only people who I write as talking with an accent. I am not going to change anything though because accents are a bitch to write. Also it's been so long since I watched the show that I can't remember what they really sound like. February her here sooner, Daryl is in peril!

I always really liked Amy and she was who I was originally going to have come see Anna immediately after Ed burned her. Obviously I changed my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am starting to have trouble remembering episodes. I will have to go through and re-watch what happens. Not that that will be a problem.

I quickly looked around me again, but I still saw no way around the walkers. I looked up and saw a low hanging branch. I grabbed it and started to pull myself up when it broke off in my hand. I dropped the stick and started to panic. There was still a small piece of branch sticking out of the trunk and I grabbed it and pulled. I clawed up the tree with my left hand as I tried to hold myself up with the right. As I started to use my feet to push myself up I could hear the walkers getting closer as well as some gunfire from the camp.

I struggled to get high enough to grab the next branch and my panic from the walkers wasn't helping. I cursed the fact that I wasn't athletic and wished that I had never left the campfire. Finally I could make a grab for the branch with my left hand and by some miracle I got a hold of it. I grabbed the branch with my right hand and started to pull myself up. As I started to pull I felt resitance, like I was caught on something. I looked down and saw a walker ho,ding into my foot. I frantically started kicking trying to get him off as I also tried to pull myself up onto the branch.

He wouldn't let go and I began to cry and scream feeling helpless. Out of no where his head was smashed with the butt of a gun and I felt something push me up onto the branch. When I turned myself along the branch I looked down and saw Daryl shooting walkers with a shotgun. He turned and looked up at me.

"Stay there."

He then quickly went off towards camp killing walkers as he went and I saw the others doing the same with the women huddled up against the Rv. I couldn't tell who was there or missing. I had no idea who had survived the attack. I did know for certain that my father had not and I had no idea how to feel about it. I then realized that I was still sobbing.

Then as almost as quickly as it had started it was all over. The walkers were all dead and people were starting to clear up the bodies. I saw Daryl crossing the camp quickly back towards me and I tried to get co tell of my breathing and tears. When he got under the tree he looked up at me.

"Come on down. Camp's clear and your mom's worried 'bout ya."

"I don't think I can get down. I broke off the lower branch climbing up." Daryl sighed and moved up closer to the trunk under the branch I was on.

"Alright just move onto your stomach and lower yourself. I'll grab ya." He reached his arms up towards me. I could feel myself blushing. I didn't really want Daryl grabbing me. He already had his hand on my thigh dangerously close to my butt earlier. On the other hand I really wanted to get down. I slowly dropped my legs over the branch and rested my stomach on the branch. I slowly started to lower myself down from the branch.

I felt Daryl grab my legs and I instantly thought of the walker who had grabbed them early. I jolted and looked down and saw Daryl looking up at me. He had moved around towards my front and nodded when he saw me looking. I started to lower myself again and when I had my arms fully extended I got nervous again. I looked down at Daryl a final time before shutting my eyes and letting go of the limb. I fell for a few milliseconds really before I could feel Daryl grab onto me.

It was nothing like what I would have imagined. The movies make it seem romantic and wonderful to fall into someone's arms, but it really wasn't. It hurt to be caught around the middle and the sudden stop was like whiplash on either side of his arms. I was still upset from the rest of the evening and it quickly restarted my tears. I opened my eyes and wiped at them before grabbing on to Daryl.

That wasn't how I imagined it either. I could feel myself shaking with my sobs against Daryl and I was sure I was getting his shirt wet. I was hyperventilating a little while I cried and I was sure it must of looked awful from his point of view. It wasn't very pleasant for me either because with each breath I inhaled Daryl's shirt. It was a combination of sweat and dirt, and not the smell of soil that isn't overall unpleasant. Daryl smelt like he had been doing hard labor all day and he probably had been. He was hunting all morning and then had spent hours in Atlanta avoiding walkers.

I knew that my clinging to Daryl was making him uncomfortable. He had stiffened up the minute I grabbed he and hadn't relaxed since. He made no effort to remove me though and I was glad for that. It was probably as close as Daryl got to comforting and I appreciated his effort. Finally he grabbed my right arm and brought it to his front. I moved my left with it, but left it on his shoulder while I tried to control my breathing. I pulled back and looked at his face and Daryl looked every bit as awkward as I thought he was.

"It's alright. Your fine, your mom and sister are fine. Just calm down." He said it in a rather aggressive tone that didn't do much to comfort me, but his words did.

He then dropped my hand and rolled his shoulders. I took my left hand down and rubbed my eye. As I lifted the right to do the same Daryl quickly grabbed it again. I quickly rubbed both eyes with my left hand before looking at Daryl. I looked at his face hoping for an explanation, but he was staring down at my hand. I looked down at my hand and was shocked. It was covered in blood and dirt.

"How the hell did ya do this?" It was a good question. I hadn't even noticed it, but now that I saw it I could feel a lot of pain coming from the wound.

"I must have cut it on the broken branch that I used to get into the tree. I didn't even notice until now." Daryl dropped my hand and went to what was left of the branch and looked closely at it. He rubbed the branch with his hand before pulling away. He looked at it before rubbing his fingers off on his pants.

"It's got blood on it for sure. Come on we need to clean your hand or it'll get infected." He started to walk back to camp and I quickly followed after him.

He got some water and pulled my hand towards him. He poured water over the cut before shaking my hand. It hurt, but at this point I wasn't going to argue with him. He looked at my hand closely before repeating with the water. He looked at my hand a second time, but this time he shook his head. He thrust the water bottle at me and I quickly took it before he pulled me closer by my hand. He held it closer to his face and started pulling at the skin around the cut.

"Ya got some wood stuck in there."

He used his fingers to start pulling out bits of bark from the tree. He wasn't being gentle at all and it was painful. With each piece he pulled out he was either pulling the cut farther open or digging straight into it. I already felt ridiculous for how much I had cried tonight and I refused to become a sobbing mess again. By the time he was done I couldn't help the tears that had fallen.

Daryl looked at me and he immediately became awkward when he saw that I was crying again. He scratched the back of his head before taking the water back from me. He dropped his hands and stood there for a few moments before turned to start clearing bodies away. He didn't get far before he turned back to me and said.

"Ya need to wrap that. I think I got everything out, but ya need to make sure nothing else gets in." I nodded and watched him walk away. He dropped the water at his tent before going to haul bodies into piles.

I turned and walked towards the Rv. I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw Lori, Carl, Sophia and my mom sitting at the table. Sophia saw me and climbed down from the booth before running over to me. It was obvious that she had been crying and started again when she got to me. I picked her up and held her as she buried her face in my neck. Mom quickly followed her and she hugged us both as she started crying again. We stood there for a while before Mom pulled back and looked at me.

"Where's your father? Weren't you going to check on him?" It hit me again that Dad wouldn't have been able to survive the attack and I started crying again. Mom covered her mouth before she started crying again. Lori came over and pulled Mom to her before leading her back to the table.

Carl had stood from the booth and was standing next to it watching us. Lori guided Mom into a booth before sitting next to her. Sophia hadn't moved from her position, but she was getting harder to hold up. I walked to the table and sat down before scooting over closer to the wall. When there was enough room Carl quickly climbed in next to me and leaned against my side. He grabbed my free arm and hugged it to him. I looked down at him and his eyes were wide and scared.

I pulled my arm free from him and wrapped my arm around him instead. Carl quickly got as close to me as he could and griped my shirt. Carl always acted so well adjusted to all the changes that I felt stupid for not thinking about how upset he must have been about anything.

We all sat at the table for what felt like hours, but I don't know how long it really was. After some time we had all calmed down and let go of each other. Lori had noticed my cut and got a bandage for it which used some of the time explaining what i had seen. Now we all just sat silently looking around the Rv. Mom had calmed down a lot, but she still cried every once in a while. Finally the door opened and Daryl stood on the highest step looking at us.

"Rick says we should all try to sleep in shifts tonight. Carol you can use Merle's tent it's still up." He finished and started to bite his thumb.

"Thank you, Daryl." My mom wiped her eyes a final time and Daryl just nodded. We all started to get out of the booth and Sophia went to Mom who held her hand. We all slowly filed out of the Rv after Daryl who held the door for us. As I walked past Daryl he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him and he dropped his arm before putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ya can use my tent. Merle's won't be big enough for all of ya." He was looking down, but glanced up at me when he finished.

"I can just go back to my tent. I wouldn't want to intrude on your space." I also looked at the ground.

"Your tent still has walkers all over it. I ain't gonna be in my tent I got first shift so I'll wait ya up before I go to sleep." Daryl was looking at me now and scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks. For everything. Letting me use your tent, saving me from the walkers, and taking care of my hand." He nodded before walking away and going back to helping the others.

I walked to where the Dixon brother's tents were and saw Mom getting Sophia settled into Merle's tent. I walked over and kneeled near the opening. My mom turned towards me and crawled across the tent to me.

"It will be tight, but I think we can all fit."

"I'm going to sleep in Daryl's tent. He is helping clean up and he said that he would wake me up when it was his turn to sleep."

Mom looked upset, but nodded and kissed me on the forehead before saying goodnight. I moved over to Daryl's tent and went inside before zipping the door shut. After I took off my shoes and stretched. I unzipped his sleeping bag and spread it out on the ground before laying down and pulling the thin blanket over me. I tossed and turned for a while before taking my jeans off. It was too hot and uncomfortable to sleep in them. I settled back down and felt how exhausted I was from the day and easily fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I realized that I have been making a lot more typos and it's because I haven't been re-reading each chapter before posting. That ends today as I did edit this one so it should be better. Thanks for all the reviews they really help me with what I decide to write and usually they make me smile or laugh. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

When I woke up I could tell the sun was shinning outside and I was already too hot. I rubbed my eyes eyes and winced because I had rubbed against my cut from yesterday. I opened my eyes confused because when I winced I could have sworn I heard someone groan. Directly in front of me was Daryl stretching his arms and yawning. He then rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked at me for a few moments before he realized what was going on.

Daryl quickly sat up and started to pull on his shoes as he unzipped the tent and left. I stayed in the same position staring at the tent wall. It occurred to me that I had just slept in my underwear and Daryl had come in the tent sometime during the night and joined me. I quickly got dressed and pulled on my shoes before I left the tent as well. I zipped the tent door closed as I tried to settled my blush.

I turned around and headed into camp to see what I could do to help. It was when I got close enough that I saw Andrea kneeling by the Rv. I walked over to the group standing by the fire pit. I didn't listen to what they were saying by tried to get a better look at what Andrea was doing. Just beyond her I could see Amy laying on the ground and my heart sank. I quickly moved around the fire pit and walked over to Andrea.

When I got there I could see that Amy had been bitten twice, once on the arm and once on the neck. It was horrifying. I had never seen any sort of walker attack before. The only walker that I had really seen had been earlier that night and I never expected to see anything this bad. That was when I realized how foolish I had been to think that I could live without seeing terrible injuries.

I kneeled down beside Andrea and looked at her. She didn't say anything or even awknowledge my presence. I took her hand that was closest to me and pulled it into my lap. She still made no movement at all and I just continued to hold her hand. Sitting with her was probably the only thing I could do. For a long time I just tuned everything out thinking about how my life used to be.

Not a whole lot ever went on in my life before the outbreak. I would go to school everyday and then come home. Most nights I would cook dinner to avoid Dad and I always found cooking to be pleasant busy work. It was strange, every night when Dad would come home he would need someone to sit with him. No one knew where he went during the day since he had lost his job. Mom would usually sit in the living room with him while I helped Sophia with her homework in the kitchen. As long as the living room stayed quiet it was almost like living in a normal house.

On the weekends I would work at the local store to earn some money for the family. Dad's welfare checks usually didn't cover everything so the extra income helped. Then over the summer I would work full time. I always hated being away from the house because I always worried about Sophia. On the days that I worked Dad was never home when I got there, but I always worried that he had been home and just left before I got there. It made me nervous to leave Sophia home alone with Mom. She was a great mother, but I always worried that Dad would go after Sophia. In the end I don't know if my life was better before or after the outbreak.

I don't know how long I sat there with Andrea before Dale put a hand on my shoulder. He nodded back towards the campfire and I stood up. I understood that he wanted some time with Andrea and to say goodbye to Amy. I stood up and brushed off the back of my jeans. I slowly headed back to the main camp as Mom approached me.

"Can you please go pack up your tent and belongings? And take care of Sohpia's too?" I nodded and quickly made my way towards our tent. When I turned back I could see that she was watching me with her hand over her mouth.

I opened our tent and quickly changed into a new shirt and a pair of shorts. I then started separating items based on whether they were general or personal. I moved all the sleeping stuff to one side of the tent before starting to fold Sophia's clothes and pack them away into her bag. After finishing packing Sophia's things I started to fold and pack my clothes. I was almost done when I heard the tent door move.

I looked over and saw Daryl kneeling just outside the door. He nodded his head away before standing and moving away from the door. I slowly got up and followed him out. Then I stood just outside the tent and looked around. At last I saw him standing near the same spot that Dad had confronted me about spending time with Daryl. He was looking at the ground and chewing at the side of his thumb again. I smiled before walking over to him. As I approached he dropped his hand and looked up. I stopped in front of him and he looked around before stepping closer.

"I didn' do nothin'." I just stared at him confused about what he was talking about. He scratched the back of his head before he continued. "In the tent last night. I didn' do nothin'. I forgot ya were in there and I was tired I just went to sleep. I didn' touch ya or anythin'." He looked he genuinely concerned and it upset me that he thought he had to assure me that he hadn't done anything disrespectful.

"Oh, Daryl I know you didn't; you're a better man than that." His eyes narrowed slightly before he looked down again. "The thought that you might have didn't even cross my mind." He looked up at me again before nodding. I turned and started to walk away before quickly turning back. I walled back up to Daryl and looked him in the eye.

"He had told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore, but I didn't care. I know it doesn't matter anymore because he's dead." I paused and took a shaky breath as I tried not to cry again. "But even if he wasn't I still wouldn't care. You're the only person I have ever talked to. We did projects in school, but that never went beyond the work that we had to get done. I like you. A lot and I feel safe around you and I wasn't going to let him take that away from me."

Daryl looked back at me and my hands were shaking as I waited for him to reply. I had just admitted that I had feelings for him and I didn't know how Daryl would respond. I didn't know if he would even understand. He may think that I was talking strictly in a friend sense and just leave it at that. Daryl looked around us once more before he stepped closer. He was now well into my personal space and it made me even more nervous. I kept facing straight ahead even though he looked at me from the side. I was too scared to look him in the eye if he was going to reject me.

"I like ya too." I turned and looked at him shocked. I didn't let myself get too excited in case it would turn out to be some cruel joke. Daryl just stared at me and I couldn't move. He reached out and grabbed my arm before pulling me with him. "Come on."

He pulled me through camp over to where they had moved the bodies. We slowly came up on corpses laying at odd angles. Walkers and people who had been at camp with us were mixed together across the ground. Each had a hole in the head. Laying up against a tree was a bloody pick ax. Daryl pulled me on through the bodies until he stopped in front of one and looked back at me.

I looked down at the body and couldn't understand why he brought me here. The face was unrecognizable. It had been smashed in probably from the pick ax, but it had clearly been hot more than once. I continued looking at the body wondering what I was supposed to see as I swallow the bile in my throat. As I looked down at the corpse I finally recognized the clothing.

This was my father.

I gasped as tears started to collect in my eyes and I tried to step back. Daryl kept a firm grip on my arm and wouldn't let me move away. I started to twist my arm in an attempt to break free. I didn't want to look anymore, and I was already starting to cry. Daryl turned and grabbed my other arm before pulling me close.

"He's dead. He can't hurt ya anymore. Understand?" He shook me slightly. "He ain't gonna hurt ya anymore."

It finally sunk in. I was finally free. Sophia and Mom were free. We didn't have to worry about how Dad was going to react to things anymore. I had never thought about what life would be like if Dad died. I don't know why, but I just could never picture him dead. He may have been a terrible person, but he was still my father and I loved him. I still do.

I started crying harder and I fell forwards onto Daryl. He slowly let go of my arms and I quickly put my arms around his neck. I held on tightly and buried my face in his neck. Daryl stood still just like he had the last time I hugged him. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and held onto me tightly. I immediately felt relieved that Daryl at least had some feelings for me. Maybe things would get a little bit better with Daryl in my life.

My eyes opened suddenly as I thought about a relationship with Daryl. He was almost twice my age. If the outbreak hadn't happened most people wouldn't have approved of anything going on between us. They would have seen Daryl as a pervert or me as a whore. Would it matter that we were such an unorthodox couple. Now the world was different though. So many people had died that it seemed ridiculous to try and wait for someone my age. I'm getting ahead of everything anyway. Daryl and I aren't even really a couple yet anyway.

As Daryl and I stood there everything seemed perfect. Daryl had put his head down into my hair and I was thrilled about how comfortable he was acting with me. At this moment things finally seemed to be turning around for me. That feeling was quickly ruined when we heard Jacqui screaming from camp. Daryl quickly let go of me and started back towards camp. On his way he grabbed the pick ax before running back to where everyone had gathered. I followed him as quickly as I could.

"Jim's been bit!"

And just like that everything went turned to hell again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A chapter two days in a row, go me! Apparently I have a lot of procrastinating to do.

Everyone was gathered around Jim at a distance as he assured us that he was fine. This was the first time we really had to deal with someone who had been bitten. Last night people had been torn apart as opposed to just getting a single bite. It was a lot more difficult to think about what to do in this situation than dealing with the others.

Jim was sitting behind the Rv as the rest of us talked about what to do. There was no clear solution because most people remained neutral on the subject. Rick wanted to take him to the CDC and Daryl was strictly against anything, but killing Jim.

"We can't just starting killing. Where would we draw the line." Rick was desperate to get others to agree to go to the CDC and try to get Jim a cure.

"The line's pretty clear. Kill are biters an' them to be." Daryl was furious. "Cure's a bullet to the head."

"Is that what you would want?" Shane was finally speaking up.

"Yeah an' I'd thank ya while ya did it. 'Nough of this." Daryl turned and event to hit Jim in the head with the pick ax. Rick quickly pulled his gun and put it to Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living."

"Funny comin' from a man wit' a gun to my head." Daryl dropped the pick ax and walked away from Jim.

We all packed up what belongings we wanted into the caravan of vehicles that would be going to the CDC later that day. Then we all moved to the graves that had been dug to hold the mass funeral for the victims of last night's attack. The guys had moved all the bodies into the graves and finished covering them. Andrea struggled to place Amy into her grave, but refused any help Dale offered. After everyone was buried, we all stood silently. Finally, Rick and his family left and everyone else followed.

When we got back to the cars Rick explained how the caravan would work. Then Morales said that he and his family wouldn't be coming with us. Apparently they wanted to try their luck going to find their family. Rick gave them some of the guns and spare rounds. We all said our goodbyes before they drove out ahead of us. I started to follow Mom and Sophia towards the Cherokee when I saw Daryl out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and looked at Daryl while still walking towards the cars. He was leaning against the side of the truck looking at me. When he caught my gaze he nodded me over. I stopped confused and put my hands on my hips. He nodded again before grabbing the passenger door handle and unlatching the door. He wanted me to ride with him. I dropped my hands and took a few steps towards Daryl. I stopped and turned toward the Cherokee. Mom was helping Sophia into the back before she turned and looked at me.

She saw me standing away from the cars and looked confused. I glanced at Daryl before looking back at her. Mom continued to stare at Daryl for a few minutes. I looked at Daryl again and he was leaning just behind the passenger door looking at the ground and chewing his thumb. Twice I saw him look up. Once at me and then towards my mom. When I looked back at my mom she was walking towards me, but I couldn't read her face. She stood in front of me and put a hand over her mouth before dropping it again.

"Maybe you should ride with Daryl. The Cherokee will be pretty cramped and it would be better if no one rode alone." She reached out a hand and moved my hair over my shoulder. "Come say bye to your sister." I quickly ran to Sophia and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

I jogged back to Daryl's truck and moved under his arm to get in the seat. Once I was in the cab he closed the door part way and moved around to get into the driver's side. I pulled the door closed before fastening my seatbelt. I saw Shane looking at us strangely through the windshield before he climbed into his Jeep. I rubbed my legs and looked down at my lap. I didn't even know where Daryl and I stood yet, but people were already starting to question it.

Finally the cars started to leave the camp one by one and I looked out the window at the place I had called home for the last two months. I wondered if I would ever be able to get back here. I knew that someday when all this was over I would want to come back to my father's grave. I sighed and leaned back in my seat before looking ahead again.

"Ya can sleep if ya want." Daryl was watching the road, but glanced over at me.

"I can never get very comfortable in cars." Daryl looked over at me before arching up in his seat and throwing one arm behind my seat. He was feeling around behind my seat and I quickly sat up and turned toward him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just gettin' somethin'. Calm down." He was glancing back and forth between the road and the back of the cab.

"That's dangerous just keep your hands on the wheel. Why aren't you wearing a seatbelt?" I was panicked and didn't know what to do. Daryl smiled. It was the first time I had ever seen him really smile, but I was way too nervous to enjoy it.

"Yer the most distractin' thing right now, so just settle down and let me handle it." He pulled his arm back and tossed something in my lap and before putting his hand back on the wheel and glancing at me. "What would I wear my seatbelt for? Nothin' to run into."

"Civilization fell apart, but things still exist. You could run into anything. Put your seatbelt on." Daryl rolled his eyes and brought his knee up to the wheel before taking both hands off to fasten his seatbelt. I squealed and covered my eyes. I heard Daryl laugh before I opened my eyes again and saw his hands on the wheel again.

"You did that on purpose to scare me!" Daryl glanced at me again still smiling. I suddenly blushed and realized how bold I was being. I hadn't been this talkative since I was little and Dad was still a good father.

"Just go to sleep and give me some peace woman." He sat back in his seat before resting his elbow on the door.

I glared at him before looking at what he had thrown at me. In my lap was the pillow that I had used used in Daryl's tent. I melted a little inside and smiled. I glanced at Daryl, but he was focused on the road. I put the pillow against the window and settled down for a nap. I didn't know how long I had been asleep before I woke up to the truck slowing down. I rubbed my eyes and arched my back to try and wake up.

I sat up and hugged the pillow while looking out the windshield to see why we were stopping. I turned and looked at Daryl as he put the truck in park on the side of the road. He didn't say anything, but reached behind the seat and grabbed his crossbow. Daryl then moved to get out of the cab, but he forgot to unfasten his seatbelt. When he moved back in to undo it he turned and glared at me. I smiled and laughed a bit as he struggled to get out of the truck. He walked around the front before stopping next to my window. I quickly rolled it down as I took off my seatbelt and grabbed the handle. Daryl grabbed the door and held it shut.

"Wait here. I'm gonna see what's up." He walked up to the Rv and I saw him disappear around the front. I sat in the car worried for a few moments before Daryl came back and opened my door.

"RV's got trouble, may as well stretch yer legs." I slowly slide out before following him up to where everyone was gathered. Shane was looking ahead with binoculars while everyone else milled around.

"There's a gas station up ahead. I could go check it out see if there's anything useful." Shane brought the binoculars down and turned back to us.

"I'll come with you." T-dog came forward and the two headed off to the Jeep when Jacqui came out of the Rv.

"Jim's doing real bad. I don't know how long he's gonna make it."

Rick went into the Rv to talk to Jim while Dale tried to make the Rv last a little longer. I walked over to the Cherokee where Sophia was sitting with her legs out and Carl was standing next to the door. When she saw me coming Sophia got up and ran to me. I picked her up before taking her seat and settling her on my lap.

"How did the ride go you guys."

"Lori, Rick and Mom told us stories. It was fun." Sophia bounced on my lap.

"Did anything exciting happen on your ride?" Sophia looked up at me and Carl turned towards us. I smiled.

"No, I just slept while Daryl drove." Carl turned back away from us back towards the woods.

"Adults are boring." I laughed. Mom was coming over to us and she looked worried.

"Can Dale not get the Rv going again."

"No its about Jim. He wants us to leave him here. You all need to come say goodbye." Carl and Sophia slowly stood and followed Mom. I was stunned, but slowly stood and walked over to where everyone was gathered. Jim sat on the ground leaning against a tree. He was pale and looked like he was in terrible pain. Everyone went up to him one by one to say goodbye. When it was my turn I slowly walked up and sat on my knees next to Jim. He turned and smiled at me.

"Don't tell anyone, but you were always my favorite. You remind me of my daughter." He lifted himself up and winced. When he was settled back down he put his hand over mine and leaned forward to whisper. "Don't listen to what anyone else says, Daryl's good for you. He'll take care of you I can tell."

I quickly glanced back at Daryl and he was staring at us with his eyes narrowed. I scooted closer to Jim and put my arms around his neck. I started to cry into his neck. I held onto him for a while before pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"Thank you." I hugged him once more before standing and heading over to the truck I leaned against the door. I wiped my eyes as I waited for Daryl to come back and for our caravan to leave.

I looked up and saw Daryl coming towards me. He stopped in front of me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to his chest and held me for a few seconds before kissing my head and opening the door. I got in and fastened my seatbelt before leaning my head against the back of the seat. I heard Daryl climb in and start the car before fastening his seatbelt. I smiled slightly as he pulled out to follow the Rv. As we drove by Jim I pressed my hand against the glass. I saw Jim lift his hand slightly and I immediately started crying again. felt Daryl reach over and put his hand on my knee. He slowly rubbed my leg as he drove. I turned towards him as I sniffled and Daryl glanced at me before he held up his arm.

"Come ,ere." I slid across the seat into Daryl's side. "Don't get too used to it. I ain't gonna cuddle ya all the time." I smiled and buried my face in his shoulder. I knew he wasn't really kidding, but it still made me feel better.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have the next chapter almost done. Should I post Chapter 14 today or wait until tomorrow. Let me know what you prefer and I will go by majority rules and coin flip tie breaker. Do I switch how I spell Glenn's name? Each time I type it I can never decide between one n or two.

For the rest of the trip I laid against Daryl. I would shift a lot in order to keep my legs from falling asleep and I could tell it made him uncomfortable, but he didn't complain. My eyes felt tight once if finally stopped crying. It was the feeling that you got when your eyes got to dry, but no matter how many times I blinked it wouldn't go away. Finally I sat up again and went back to my sleeping position. I figured that if anything could help my eyes it would be a nap.

I woke up to the truck slowing down again. This time when I looked out the window instead of woods I saw buildings with large courtyards. The open areas were covered in bodies.

Ahead I could see the group making their way through the bodies towards the CDC. I didn't even realise that Daryl had gotten out of the car until he was at my door. He reached over me pulling off my seatbelt before pulling me out of the truck. Daryl pushed me in front of him as we moved quickly to catch up with the rest of the group.

When we got to the doors I stood behind my mom. She turned around once I came up and handed me my backpack. I was surprised she had brought it from the car, but I took it and put it over my shoulder. It became obvious pretty quick that the CDC was not going to be the safe haven we had thought. It was completely locked up with no response from inside.

"No one's here. This is a death trap." Daryl had moved to the front of the group next to the doors.

"He made a call." Shane was quick to Rick's defense.

"It was the wrong damn call." Daryl quickly took his crossbow off his back and moved back to edge of the group.

"Walkers!" Daryl was already shooting at the walkers stumbling towards us from the way we had came. Everyone immediately broke into a panic as Rick continued trying to get into the building while Shane tried to pull him away.

I had Sophia clinging to my leg as we waited to see what the group was doing. Out of known where a hand was on my wrist pulling me away from the CDC. I turned and saw Daryl dragging me back to the cars. With Sophia wrapped around my legs I could barely move. When he realized I wasn't keeping up he dropped my arm and turned back to me. He saw Sophia and quickly came back.

"Move it." Daryl tossed me his shot gun before he grabbed Sophia and lifted her to his hip. He turned back to cars again before the doors to the CDC opened.

We all turned back to the doors where bright light flooded out. We stayed frozen for a few moments before quickly running into the building. No one waited for us inside. The entrance was empty other than us. Daryl put Sophia down beside me before raising his crossbow.

"Whose there?" We all turned to the voice and saw a man with a gun pointed at us from one of the halls. "Any of your group infected?"

"There was one. He didn't make it."

"A blood test that's the price of admission."

"We can do that." When Rick finished the man quickly walked up to the doors.

"If you need to get anything from outside get it now. Once that door closes it won't open again." Glenn and T-Dog quickly grabbed the dropped bags from outside before the man sealed the doors. He then walked back towards the same hall he had come from.

"I'm Rick Grimes." Then man turned and looked at all of us before setting his eyes on Rick.

"I'm Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Dr. Jenner led us down the hall into an elevator. We all filed in and it filled quickly. Daryl grabbed my shirt and pulled me in front of him. I wrapped my arm around Sophia and pulled her against me. I rested the butt of the shut gun on the ground beside my foot. Mom stood next to us and took the gun from my hand. I quickly used my freed hand to stroke Sophia's hair.

"Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" I could tell Daryl was glaring without having to look.

"There were plenty lying around. I familiarized myself, but you all seem harmless enough. Except you." He looked down towards Carl smiling a bit. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." I could see Carl smiling as he looked down.

When the elevator stopped I was the last to get out besides Daryl. He had kept his grip on my shirt for the entire ride and didn't let go until everyone had filed out. Once we left the elevator I waited a few steps for Daryl to get up beside me before grabbing his hand. He turned and looked at me startled. I smiled at him and he sighed but held my hand. Jenner led us through a series of hallways before Mom spoke up.

"Are we underground?"

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A bit." Jenner glanced back and smiled before turning straight again.

"Try not to think about it. VI turn up the lights." Suddenly the room we were moving into got much brighter and it was filled with computers.

"Where is everyone." Lori asked as we passed through the room.

"There's no one else. It's just me."

"What about the person you asked to turn up the lights?"

"VI say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome." A computerized voice mimicked Jenner. "It's just me."

We entered a large room with long tables and a lot of chairs. The group sat at one table while Jenner sat up his equipment at one adjacent next to it. We all went up one at a time to get our blood drawn and I was terrified. I had always hated needles and the children acted better than I did. I squeaked and shut my eyes when Jenner put the needle in and refused to look again until he had pulled it out. When I opened my eyes the tube of blood was still on the table and I gagged a little.

Daryl went after me and had no problem with getting his blood drawn. He walked back over behind my chair to retrieve his crossbow and as he walked there was an obvious patch on his arm where Jenner had cleaned it before putting in the needle. It stood out prominently against the rest of his skin that was still covered in dirt and I started to giggle. When he walked behind me he bumped his elbow into my shoulder. When he bent down to get his crossbow he whispered in my ear.

"What ya laughin' 'bout scaredy cat?" I blushed before pulling my knees up to me chest. Finally Andrea was the last to get her blood drawn and she stumbled as she stood.

"Something wrong?"

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui quickly helped Andrea to stand.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jenner quickly led us to a cafeteria before bringing out trays of food. We all quickly started to separate the different foods before loading plates. Jenner came back a second time with a box that he sat on the ground before pulling out two bottles of wine.

The group quickly cheered and laughed as bottles were passed around and glasses filled. I was slightly surprised when mom handed me a full glass of wine and when I looked at her, she smiled. I grabbed it and took a long drink. I had never liked wine from when I had had some before, but was thrilled to drink something other than water. I looked back towards Jenner and saw him pull a bottle of Southern Comfort out of the box.

Daryl immediately leaned over the table and grabbed the bottle before Jenner could set it down. He then filled his glass before taking a long drink and filling it again. Daryl then set the bottle down and Shane grabbed it next filling his own glass. Jenner took another bottle of whiskey out of the box and set it in the middle laughing. We all ate and talked for the first time not having to worry about anything sneaking up on us. After Sophia finished eating she came and crawled into my lap. Dale was refilling glasses when he offered some to Carl and Lori slapped her hand over his glass. Everyone laughed again even Lori.

"He can have some. In France children have a little wine with their dinner. Italy, too." Dale laughed as he refilled Lori's glass.

"And when Carl is in France or Italy then he can have some."

"Aw, come on what's the harm." Lori looked over at Rick with wide eyes. "Let him try some."

Lori took her hand off Carl's glass and Dale put a small amount of wine in it. Everyone was quiet as we watched Carl take a sip of wine. His face immediately scrunched up.

"Ewwww!" Everyone laughed as Carl set the glass back down on the table.

Lori picked up the glass and dumped the rest of the wine into her glass. I picked up my glass and Sophia grabbed the glass as well as I brought it toward me. She turned and looked up at me with her lips pursued. I looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. Then I let go of the glass and Sophia quickly brought the glass to her mouth. She took a sip and made a face similar to Carl's before holding the glass up to me. We all laughed again.

"Better stick to soda pop kids." Shane laughed behind his hands.

"Not ya little man, I wanna see how red yer face can get." Daryl was filling up his glass again as he smiled at Glenn who looked insulted that he was being grouped with the kids.

We were all having a great and everyone was starting to get buzzed or worse depending. Then Shane asked what happened to everyone who had worked here. Jenner explained about how people left to be with their families. How people left in a panic after the army showed up. Then the huge wave of suicides after the army wasn't able to control the walkers. It was amazing that Jenner stayed to keep working for a cure.

"What a buzz kill." Glenn said as he stood up. Jenner then led us to a hall of offices.

"The power to the dorms has been shut off, but the couches are comfortable and there are cots if you want them. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy." Jenner turned to Sophia and Carl. "Just don't plug in any of the video or games or anything that uses power." The kids nodded and Jenner kept walking. "If you want to shower just go easy on the hot water." He then left down the hall.

"Hot water?" Glenn looked at T-dog.

"That's what the man said." We all quickly broke off and went to the different showers.

It felt so good to stand under the hot water. After standing in the shower for a while I quickly started to wash with the various soaps that were provided. I was really starting to feel all the wine I had with dinner and it made it hard to stand in the hot water. I got out of the shower and dried off before putting on a a large sleep shirt and a clean pair of underwear. I then picked up my bag and started back towards the room I was sharing with Mom and Sophia. When I got out into the hall I fell over into the wall.

"Woah." Daryl grabbed me around the waist and held me up.

I giggled and dropped my backpack before turning around in his arms. I put my arms around his neck and held on tight as I buried my face into his neck. Daryl sighed, but made no move to pull away.

"I knew it was a mistake to hold ya in the truck. I cuddle ya once and now yer all over me." I giggled again before putting my lips against his neck. He had taken a shower and smelled amazing. "Alright time for bed. Where's her room at?"

I pulled away from Daryl and looked up and down the hall. All the doors were shut and everything looked the same. The only reason I had found the bathroom was because the door was open. I looked back at Daryl and shrugged. He stared down at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Now what are we supposes to do? Knock on all the doors? Everybody is probably asleep or tryin'." I put my face back into Daryl's neck and sighed. Daryl leaned back his head and sighed as well. "Alright come on."

He leaned over and grabbed my backpack and I slowly leaned back against the wall. Daryl quickly stood back up and reached for me thinking I was falling again. I smiled and reached for him. He took me by the waist and started to walk down the hall.

"Yer not allowed to drink anymore if ya can't handle it." I leaned into Daryl as we walked. When we got to his room he put my bag on the floor. "I'm runnin' to the bathroom. Ya can sleep on the couch."

Daryl left and I grabbed the blankets that were in the room. I played the thickest ones out on the floor and saved one out to go on top. I sat the two pillows next to each other before laying down on one side of the bed I had made. I was almost asleep when Daryl came back. He cane over and kneeled next to me. He lifted me up bridle style and moved me over the couch.

"No! I want to sleep with you." Daryl looked at me, but kept moving me onto the couch. "Please? I'm still upset about Jim. I feel better when you hold me." I started to tear up again. I had forgotten about Jim until now.

"Alright don' cry about it anymore." He set me down on the blankets and went to turn off the lights. He came back and laid down beside me. I rolled over and cuddle him as I cried. He rubbed my side and laid his head on mine. "We gotta toughen ya up some. I can't be coddlin' ya every time something' goes wrong."

I sniffed and lifted my head before wiping my eyes. Daryl looked down at me and I quickly leaned up and kissed him. He reacted by taking my chin and kissing me back. He then pulled back and gave me a small smile. I tried to kiss him again, but he held me back.

"No more. When yer sober I'll kiss ya. Go ta sleep it's late and you'll be hungover tomorrow." Daryl rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. I scootched up to his side and he sighed before wrapping one arm around me.

"Give ya a cuddle yer all over me." I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Bet you know what's coming next chapter. I am more of a plot purist. I like to stay as close to the show events as possible. Let me know how you feel about that. Wink-wink, readers, wink-wink.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't know if this is just a me thing or not, but when I read things I read them in a voice in my head. Sometimes the way I read things just makes me laugh.

I woke up with the worst headache I had ever had. I groaned and rolled over burying my head in the pillow. I finally turned and opened my eyes. Daryl was no longer in the room and I sat up remembering what I had done last night. I was embarrassed until I remembered that Daryl said he would kiss me again when I was sober then I blushed for a different reason.

I got up and dressed into the same shorts I wore yesterday with a different shirt. I hadn't packed a lot of extra clothes in my backpack. I then left it by the door and made my way back to the cafeteria and sat at the table as everyone looked over. They all started to poke fun at the hangover, but when Glenn walked in looking even worse they quickly switched targets.

T-Dog put some eggs in front of me and as I started to eat Glenn laid on the table. Jacqui rubbed his back as she walked by and T-Dog put some eggs on the plate near his head. Glenn slowly sat up and started to eat as Daryl sat in the chair next to mine. He started on his second helping of eggs and didn't awknowledge me. I then felt a hand on my leg and it squeezed just above my knee, then it was gone. I blushed and glanced over at Daryl , but he acted like nothing happened.

Once everyone had gathered Dale started the serious conversation asking Jenner what the disease was. Since we had finished eating he led us back to the computer lab we had passed through last night. He started the main computer and an image of a brain appeared. It then lit up with small blue sparks throughout it. Jenner explain that these signals are what made us unique.

As the computer scanned to the first event the lights slowly disappeared as the brain was invested by black. The second event showed the sparks beginning again, but only at the base of the brain. Finally a bullet went through the brain and the sparks disappeared once more.

"The human part. The part of the brain that's you that never comes back." I tuned back into the conversation as Jenner described the reanimation. I felt sad for my father again, but my dad had died long before the outbreak. I felt worse for us. They had no idea what this was or how to stop it.

"I hate to trouble you with more questions Doctor, but that clock. It's counting down. What happens when it gets to zero?" Jenner looked at Dale before responding.

"The main generators run out of fuel." He then turned and walked back towards the computer again.

"What happens then?" When Jenner didn't respond Rick directed the question at VI. Decontamination. That's what happens when the fuel runs out. The men quickly ran down to the basement to check on the generators. I quickly walked down the hall and found Carl, Sophia, Mom and Lori in the rec room. Lori was reaching towards the ceiling; apparently the AC had stopped.

"You guys better come." They followed me back to the computer lab and we got there as the men came back from the basement. Risk was furious.

"Lori, everyone get your stuff we're leaving." We quickly rushed back down the hall and grabbed what we wanted from our rooms. On the way back Sophia grabbed my hand as she clutched her doll. When we got back we started toward the exit when the door shut.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in." We looked back at Jenner and he was sitting at a computer desk.

Rick asked what happened at decontamination and we all listened as VI described an explosion that set the air on fire. Jenner explained that it was the quickest, most painless death; especially in a world like this. Everyone broke into panic and I slowly slide down to the floor. My eyes started to fill with tears. Two months struggling to survive and only to die in an explosion.

Sophia latched on to me as Mom kneeled next to us and hugged us both. Everything sounded far away and underwater. I finally came back as I heard gunshots. My head snapped to the right and I saw Shane firing at the computers. I wrapped my arms around Sophia as Rick tried to convince Jenner to open the doors.

"Let us try! To keep going as long as we can!" Jenner finally opened the doors before saying: "The doors upstairs are still locked. I can't control those."

Everyone quickly rushed towards the exit I pulled Sophia along with me as I went. Daryl ran down the ramp grabbed Sophia like he had the night before pulling me behind him as he ran. When we got to the entrance of the building he left Sophia and I to try and break open a window. Nothing was working and it was when Shane fired at the window I remembered. The grenade. I rushed forward.

"Rick I think I have something that'll help." I dug threw my bag.

"I don't think a nail file is gonna do it Anna." I ignored Shane as I pulled out the grenade and handed it to Rick.

"I found it when I was washing your clothes. I'm sorry I forgot I still had it." Rick grabbed it and went to the window. I quickly ran back to hide with Mom and Sophia. The explosiom shattered the window and Daryl ran over and grabbed Sophia again. I quickly followed him as Mom ran ahead and opened the Cherokee. Daryl dropped Sophia off with Mom before continuing on to the truck. He pulled open the door and when I got close enough he grabbed me and shoved me in.

Daryl climbed in on top of me and yanked the door shut. Seconds later there was a huge explosion and the truck rocked. It lasted longer than I expected before the noise ended and the truck stopped shaking. Daryl slowly sat up and looked out the window before allowing me to do the same. I saw Dale and Andrea quickly run to the Rv from the courtyard. Slowly each vehicle pulled away from the flaming rubble of what was left of the CDC. I slowly leaned back in my seat and let the tears I had been holding in fall.

We drove for a few hours before stopping and taking the gas from Daryl's truck and Shane's jeep for the Rv and car. That was when I noticed that Jacqui was missing. We moved the baggage into the Rv and Shane joined it. Daryl got Merle's motorcycle out of the truck bed. I watched nervously as he rolled it to the front. If we ran into walkers he would be out in the open. He then walked back to me as I stood by the car door. He kissed me once, hard, before going back to the bike.

I got in the car leaned my head against the window. Sophia leaned against me and I wrapped an arm around her. We slowly started up again and drove on down the road. We drove for a few hours before we came across an abandoned traffic jam. Daryl was able to lead us threw for a ways before the Rv's hose gave out again. We all got out scanvenge for supplies while Dale kept watch.

I walked with Daryl ahead of the group as we searched through cars. I found a blue shirt that was about my size and stuffed it in my bag. I was about to go through the ready of the car when Daryl grabbed me and shoved me beneath it. He held his hand over my mouth as we laid on the pavement.

Suddenly I heard it. Walkers, tons of them, were walking down the highway. I started to shake and turned to look at Daryl. He held his finger to his lips before rolling out from under the car and disappearing around another. I was terrified to be by myself, but kept quiet. Finally the noises stopped and I couldn't see anymore feet.

I could hear screaming from back towards the Rv and instantly recognized it as Sophia. I crawled out from under the car and looked over the guardrail in time to see Sophia running into the woods followed by two walkers. Shortly after Rick also went into the woods. I quickly climbed over the rail and started down the hill when something pulled me and I slide down and fell onto another body.

I turned and I saw Daryl crossbow in one hand the other arm wrapped around my waist holding me. He quickly rolled to the side and stood before pulling me up with him. He then started pulling me towards the rest of the group. I struggled to get out of his hold to go after Sophia as I cried helplessly. When we had reached the rest of the group I saw Mom sobbing and holding her arms out to me. Daryl shoved me up and into her arms.

I held onto her desperately as I cried before turning to see Daryl loading his crossbow. He then started down the hill and when he got to the bottom turned and looked back up at us. He threw his hands out to the side.

"Well come on people." He then turned and started towards the woods again.

"Glenn and I will go with him everybody else stay here." Shane and Glenn quickly started down the hill to catch up with Daryl.

We all stood by the guardrail and waited. After a while Shane and Glenn came back saying that Daryl had found Sophia's trail and he and Rick were tracking her. We waited some more. Eventually Lori started to comfort my mom again and I sat on the ground and hugged my knees. And waited. It felt like hours had hone by when Rick and Daryl started coming up the hill again.

Sophia wasn't with them. I stood up and rubbed my hands over my face as Mom held me from behind. Daryl came to stand in front of me as Rick stood next to him.

"You didn't find her." Mom asked from behind me.

"Her trail went cold." Rick said and I looked down. Daryl stepped closer to me.

"We'll start fresh in the morning." Rick spoke again and I glanced at him. His eyes were rimmed red and I looked back down.

"She's just a little girl. She can't be out in the woods alone at night." Mom was desperate.

"We'll go out again first thing tomorrow and find her. She's smart. She'll be fine for a night." As I focused on Dasryl's voice I really looked at what was in front of me. I saw red on Daryl's pants. Blood.

"Is that blood?" I was panicked. Daryl grabbed my hand.

"We rasn into a walker." I put my other hand over my mouth as I sobbed.

"It didn't get her." Rick held up his hands to assure us.

"How do you know?" Mom asked as she tried to get away from Lori.

"I cut the son of bitch open. Made sure." Daryl looked me right in the eyes.

I fell forward and he held for a few minutes while I cried. He then let Dale lead me and Mom away to the Rv. Dale got us as settled as he could in the bedroom before leaving us alone. Mom turned to the wall and sobbed into a pillow. I lied on my side staring down at the floor and crying. I was pretty much silent, only masking noise every once in a while.

The others came and eventually settled in around us. When Daryl came in he laid in the small walkway near my feet. Once he was settled I tried to relax a little bit. When he looked me earlier I knew he felt terrible about not finding Sophia tonight. At last I fell into a fitfull sleep plagued with nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I wasn't super pleased with how the last chapter turned out, but I did write it at 2am sooo...I may rewrite it eventually. I didn't want to spend too much time on it because I wasn't really going to change too much to the story and didn't want to spend a lot of time just repeating the episode.

The next day my eyes felt terrible. They were tight and stuck shut. It took forever for me to open them and I spent a lot of time in the tiny bathroom putting a wet washcloth on them. I saw that Mom was still asleep. I left her there not knowing when she had actually fallen asleep. I opened the Rv door and stepped out onto the pavement. Everyone who was going through cars stopped and looked at me. No one said anything, but just stared as if they were waiting for me to break down.

I walked away from the Rv in the same direction that I had gone yesterday. I walked towards the same car Daryl and I had been going through yesterday. I slowly started going through the bags again pulling out clothes that I or one of the others could wear. As I shorted I thought about everything that had happened yesterday. First trying to get out of the CDC before the entire place blew up. Then driving back out of town and having to stop to consolidate gas. Finding out Jacqui had stayed back at the CDC.

Oh god, Jacqui! I had been so out of it yesterday that I hadn't even really realized that she was gone. Now it was obvious she must have stayed behind at the CDC. I can't believe that she had decided to stay. Life was a lot harder now, but it was still worth living. Finally the herd of walkers coming through and losing Sophia.

Oh Sophia. Things had finally started looking up and now she was missing. Sophia was just a sweet little girl I don't think she could survive out in the woods on her own. She had been so sheltered all her life. She was almost never allowed to leave the house except for school. Sometimes on my days off I would take her to the park, but that was it. Sophia had never really even watched TV. Between not getting the bill paid and Dad watching it there was hardly anytime for her to.

I had started tearing up thinking about losing Jacqui, but thinking about Sophia had me fully crying again. I held the shirt I was looking at to me as I tried to stop crying. Then there was a hand on my back. I turned and Daryl was standing there looking down at me. I turned all the way around and pressed myself into his chest. He kept his hand on my back and put the other in my hair as he cradled my head.

"Don' worry 'bout it. We'll find her." I sniffed loudly as he talked trying to calm down. "I was younger than her when I got lost in the woods. I was gone for nine days. Found plenty of berries, only problem was I wiped my ass with poison oak. Got back home made myself a sandwich and was no worse for wear other than my ass itchin' like crazy."

I looked up at him and he had a little half smile on his face. He looked slightly blurry in my vision, but I had stopped crying.

"Why are you smiling that's a horrible story." He frowned.

"I thought it would cheer ya up. Made Andrea laugh." He looked off and to the side and dropped his hand out of my hair. I smiled and took his face in my hands making him face me.

"Just spending time with me is making me feel better. And for the record hearing about you being in pain is not going to cheer me up. Although it was a little bit funny."

Daryl did his same little half smile again before putting his hand back in my hair. He leaned down and kissed me hard before tilting my head back. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against my lips. I had never kissed anyone before and didn't really know what to do. I opened my mouth and let Daryl do what he wanted; I figured that would be good enough. He wrapped his tongue around mine once before pulling it out and pulling his lips away from mine. I dropped my hands from his face to his sides and grabbed at his shirt. He leaned back in and kissed me once more before pulling away altogether.

"We'll go out and pick up Sophia's trail again today once your mom gets up." He pressed his forehead against mine and moved his hand from my hair to my cheek. "We'll find her you'll see."

"If we're just waiting on Mom I better wake her. She'll want to start looking as soon as possible and would hate it if we waited on her."

I dropped my arms from Daryl's shirt and walked back towards the Rv. As I passed I saw Glenn smirking back towards Daryl and I turned back to see why as I opened the Rv door. Daryl had walked up to Glenn and smacked him upside the head before shoving a finger in his face and threatening him with something. Glenn turned around went about his business as quick as he could. Daryl turned scowling back to the others cars and started to go through the stuff angrily shoving things around. I smiled. That was my Daryl.

I headed into the back room of the Rv and saw Mom was still sleeping. I shook her awake and smiled as she opened her eyes. She rubbed them before looking around. I think she had remembered what had happened and she started to tear up again.

"No, Sophia needs us to be strong. That means we go search the woods and find her. Crying isn't going to help."

Mom sat up and nodded. She wiped her eyes before leaning over and hugging me. I held onto her just as tight and and held back my tears. What I had said was true; crying wasn't going to do anything. I left Mom to get ready and went back out to see what the plan was.

Apparently we were going to head back to where Daryl and Rick had lost the trail last night and move on from there.

Mom came out of the Rv and Rick told everyone to grab one of the weapons Carl had found the day before. I got one of the knives which I thought was pretty much useless. If a walker got close enough to me that I would have to stab it I don't know if I would be able to. After everyone had one I saw Mom walking over to me and she looked worried.

"I want you to stay here."

"No! I need to go look for Sophia too." She looked at me sternly.

"If she finds her way back here one of us needs to be here for her." I was about to protest again when she continued. "I am not going to lose both of you in that woods. You will wait here in case Sophia comes back. You may be an adult, but I am still your mother."

I nodded and she looked relieved before she lent forward to hug me. As she walked away, I walked over to Daryl and held my knife out to him. He looked at it before looking up at me. He raised his eyebrow before lifting up the side of his shirt and pulling out his hunting knife.

"Mine's bigger." He then put the knife back in it's sheath. I rolled my eyes and he took my knife. "Why would I need this?"

"I'm waiting here for Sophia. I thought you might need an extra weapon."

He nodded before pulling me to the side around a car. Once we were partially out of sight he reached around behind him and pulled out a handgun. He then tucked it into the back of my pants and pulled my shirt over it. Daryl turned me to the side and looked at my back before turning me straight again.

"Don' tell anyone. Gun controls goin' around, but I ain't leavin' ya without a weapon."

"I won't be alone Dale and T-dog are staying to."

"Well I ain't. Ya take the gun and use it if ya need to." He kissed my hair before leading me back around the car.

Carl had joined the group of people going into the woods and he looked thrilled. I looked at Daryl and saw he still had the small knife I had given him. I tugged his arm and he looked down at me. I nodded toward Carl and he looked over at him before looking back at me. I then pulled at the knife and nodded again. He scratched his jaw before stepping forward.

"Hey Kid." Carl turned and looked at Daryl as he held out the knife. "If yer comin' ya better be able to help." Carl turned and looked back at his parents with wide, pleading eyes. Rick smiled and Lori looked terrified.

"You better be extra careful with that. That is not just some pocket knife." Carl nodded as he listened to his mother. "I mean it. If I see you playing with it I'll take it away." Carl turned back around and took the knife from Daryl's hand before smiling up at him.

"Thanks Daryl!" Daryl tousled his hair before coming back to stand in front of me.

Carl went back to his father and showed him the knife and I smiled. Rick reacted enthusiastically to the knife and it made me happy to see the two interact so well; especially since Rick had only recently returned. I wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist and hugged him. He put a hand on my back before pulling away and yelling at the group to head off. I watched them all move off into the woods before climbing on top of the Rv to keep watch with Dale.

After a couple hours I got down to fix the three of us something to eat. I pulled out a can of beans and sliced pears before putting them into three separate portions. I took one to Dale on the roof before moving around the Rv to give another to T-dog. I then went back inside to finish my lunch. After I was done I went to get the boys plates. After getting Dale's I went back around to get T-dog's.

I noticed that T-dog hadn't finished his food and looked at him confused. That's when I saw how bad he looked. His face was damp and looked paler than usually. I immediately put down the plates I was holding and pressed a hand to his face. It was burning up. Fever was much worse now than it had been it was the sign of the disease after a bite. I then saw his arm had a poorly made bandage on it. I quickly grabbed his arm and looked up at him

"What happened?" T-dog flexed his hand before he looked at me.

"I cut it on a car door. It wasn't a bite I promise."

"You still have a fever. Come lay down for a while."

I put out the cigarette he was smoking before leading him into the Rv. I made him lie down in the bed before getting a washcloth wet. I made sure it wouldn't drip too much before putting it on his forehead. T-dog sighed heavily from his spot on the bed and I quickly grabbed some aspirin. I then changed my mind and put it back. If he was still bleeding it wouldn't do any good to give him a blood thinner to try and help the fever. Instead I grabbed a lot of blankets and put them over him.

"It's way too hot for blankets." T-dog tried to push them off.

"I don't have any medicine to give you for the fever and this might help. We need to get your temperature back to normal." He stopped fighting and let me cover him up. I continued to sit him to try and help his fever. I would rinse out the washcloth and wipe off his face and let him rest. He fell asleep for a while and when he woke up he turned and smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" He shook his head, but kept smiling.

"Not really, but by the time I am I'm going to owe you as well as Daryl." I looked at him confused.

"Why do you owe Daryl?"

"When the geeks came through and I cut my arm he killed the one that was coming for me. Then he put the body over me and used another one to cover himself. The smell throws off the geeks. It was a smart move." So that's where Daryl had gone when he left me under the car. "He was helping me back to the Rv when we saw you take off and he went to stop you. He really cares about you. It's obvious, always has been." T-dog then closed his eyes and turned away from me.

I heard Dale saying something from outside and left to see what was going on. When I got out of the Rv I saw the group returning from the woods. I quickly ran to the guardrail and looked over the people walking up the hill. No Sophia. I sighed and looked down holding in tears.

"Lori's gone. Some girl rode up on a horse talkin' 'bout Carl bein' shot and Lori left with her." Daryl was shouting as he climbed over the guardrail. I followed him as he walked towards Dale.

"You let her?"

"I tried to stop her. What was I supposed to do? Drag her off the horse." Daryl put his crossbow back over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips. "Said we're supposed to meet them up the road at a farm with some doctor."

"Well we can't just leave! What about Sophia?" Mom looked around at everyone.

"I'll stay overnight. In the mornin' I can make a sign and leave some supplies for her." Daryl said.

"I'll stay too." I wasn't going to leave Sophia and I didn't want to leave without Daryl either.

"We can't keep splitting up. We'll all stay the night before going over in the morning." Dale said as I shook my head.

"No. T-dog is getting worse. If there's a doctor then he'll probably have antibiotics." Daryl looked at me before going over to Merle's motorcycle. He got into one of the saddlebags and pulled out a gallon bag of medicine bottles. He started to go through it before pulling out a bottle. He handed it to Glenn.

"It's doxycycline.. That's the good stuff too, not generic." Everyone looked at Daryl and he looked around. "What? Merle used to get the clap on occasion."

"That's good for now, but he needs medical attention. Glenn take Carol's car and drive him to the farm the rest of us will wait here." Dale's last suggestion was accepted.

Glenn looked upset, but agreed. I jogged to the Rv and went in to get T-dog. I went into the back room and shook him awake. I explained what was going on and helped him up. I walked him out to the car and gave him one of the blankets before watching them drive off down the highway. I felt a hand on my back and glanced to see Daryl before looking forward again.

"Come on." I let him lead me back to the Rv.

When we got inside I went back to the bedroom and said goodnight to Mom. I helped her lie down and tried to talk her into sleeping. It was hard because she was worried so worried about Sophia. I finally left her alone hoping she would sleep. When I left the bedroom I saw Daryl in the place he had been yesterday.

I got down on the floor and crawled up next to side. It was a tight to fit both of us in the small hallway, but I needed him to hold me. As I was wedged myself in Daryl shifted as if he was trying to move away from me. I finally laid down partially on top of him and looked up at his face. He was looking back down at me with his eyes narrowed.

"I know you don't like getting all cuddly, but I really just need you to hold me right now." He sighed and pulled his arms out from behind his head and held me. Daryl buried his head in my hair and pressed his face against my neck.

"Knew you were gonna be constantly gettin' up in my space." I could feel him smiling and it made me laugh. Daryl grabbed my face and kissed me hard. "Get some sleep." I rubbed my face into Daryl's chest as I closed my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is for megashrimp who reminded me that it's been a while since I posted a chapter. Thanks friend! Things also get a little racy in this one...you're welcome.

When I woke up it was hard to breathe. Literally it felt like my chest was being crushed. I propped myself up on my elbows and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry since I just woke up, but I could make out a person lying on my chest. I smiled and remembered falling asleep on top of Daryl last night. I moved myself to learn against the walk and let him sleep.

There had never been a time in the few months that I had know him that I had ever woken up before Daryl. He must have been really tired from yesterday. Even back at the quarry he was always either out in the woods or working one of his weapons long before I was up. As I thought I ran my hands through Daryl's hair. I looked down at his face and brushed hair off his forehead.

All of a sudden Daryl's face scrunched up and he stretched his body out. He then turned his face and rubbed it into my chest. I blushed as he kept his face buried between my breasts. I continued to rub the hair on the back of his neck as he stretched again. This time he pulled his face up and looked up at me. He supported his weight on his right elbow as he rubbed his eyes Finally he put his arm down again and smiled at up me.

"Mornin'." He rolled off me and onto the floor beside me. I rolled onto my side next to him.

"Morning. What got you so tired yesterday? I've never seen you sleep so late." Daryl stretched his arm out and wrapped it around my waist pulling me closer.

"Got up early yesterday and searched the woods before goin' out with the group later. Went out the night before too." He put his head into my neck and I could feel him yawn.

"You went out the night before?" I didn't know he had gone out so many times. Daryl looked at me with sad eyes.

"I couldn' stand listenin' to ya. Ya cried for hours, so I just went to look along the road see if Sophia had made her way back."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up. I didn't know I was being that loud." Daryl brushed hair away from my face.

"I didn't do it 'cause ya were loud. I just wanted to find her for ya." I leaned my forehead's against Daryl's.

"Thank you." Daryl kissed me before pulling back slightly.

"Ya don' have to thank me. She's a good kid." Daryl laid down on his back and rolled me over on top of him.

"You're very cuddly this morning." He frowned up at me.

"Don' get used to it. When we get up I don't want ya all over me. This is only 'cause I'm tired." I smiled snuggling down into his chest, then sitting up again.

"Hey, Daryl." He grunted, but didn't open his eyes. "When did you tell Andrea about getting lost in the woods?" He opened one eye and looked at me.

"When I searched the road other night. She said she didn' want to just wash clothes anymore." He shut his eye again. "Ask me she should stick to washin' clothes. She's no good in the woods. Ya know where ya belong." I sat up a little bit more and glared at him. As I got off his chest Daryl opened his eyes.

"I belong washing clothes. Is that what you see me as. I can do more than that or cooking."

"Like what? Skinin' squirrels?" I looked down and Daryl had a big smile on his face. I glared at him before standing and heading to the door. Daryl was quick and grabbed me before I could leave.

"Not everyone can hunt or fight or get covered in guts. Nothing' wrong with cookin' and cleanin'. Yer perfect." He kissed my temple before releasing me. "Come on, breakfast."

I smiled as I opened the door and started down the stairs. As I was about to step off the final step a sharp hand to my butt caused me to stumble out of the Rv. This made quite a bit of noise and got the attention of everyone outside. I turned back and glared at Daryl as he walked up behind me. Once I regained my balance I saw Dale walking over with two cans. He handed them both to me with a good morning. As I looked at the labels I saw one was peaches and the other pears.

I could feel Daryl hovering over me before he reached around to grab the pears from my hand. He then moved to the trunk of one of the cars. I followed him and hopped up onto the trunk and watched as he pulled out his hunting knife. He jammed it into the top before quickly cutting it open. He abandoned the metal circle on the ground before trading cans with me. Once the peaches were opened he pulled a small pocketknife and opened it before handing it to me.

He then hopped up next to me before stabbing one of the peach halves and putting it in his mouth. He turned and looked at me before stabbing one of my pears and eating that too. I got one of the pears onto my knife, but had a lot more trouble actually eating it than Daryl did. On the second pear I had worked out a system of the best way to eat with a knife.

"Sorry after we packed the can opener I had a lot of trouble finding it." We both looked up and saw Dale walking up with the can opener in hand. He stopped when he saw Daryl put another peach in his mouth. "I can see you don't need it anymore." He smiled as he walked back to where the others were putting supplies out onto the hood of one of the cars.

I leaned against Daryl and sighed. It didn't feel right to leave when Sophia was still lost out in the woods. It wasn't safe to wait on the highway when another herd could come through, either. I reached out to get one of Daryl's peaches, but he suddenly turned moved the peaches out of my reach. I looked up at him shocked as he looked down at me with a slight smirk.

"Go find yer own." My mouth dropped open.

"You got to have one of my pears." He signed loudly before holding the can out in front of me. I stabbed into the can and got as many peaches as I could. When I pulled out three, Daryl immediately started reaching towards my pears.

"What ya takin' three for?" I moved so he couldn't reach my can, but he still tried reaching around me.

"Interest." I laughed as he continued grabbing at the can and I started to try and grab the peaches. In our effort to try to get the other's can we somehow managed to trade. We both settled back onto the trunk and started eating again.

"Like pears better anyway." Daryl said as he stared into his can. We both finished quickly and Daryl drank the juice that was left in his can. I took a sip and cringed at how sweet it was. Daryl took the can from me and quickly downed what was left. He lifted me off the trunk before leaving the cans on the trunk. I glared at him as he looked at me.

"What am I supposed to do? Recycle them?" I shook my head before following him. As we walked I grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes, but I just smiled. He'd get used to it eventually. I slipped his pocketknife back into his pocket as we walked.

When we got to the car where everyone was gathered I saw Mom if finishing a note to Sophia on the windshield. I took the paint in my hand and began to write as well. I simply wrote 'we love you' below Mom's note, but I focused on drawing a picture next to it. I finished the bunny quickly and looked at it. It was pretty bad, but they were her favorite animal. I then took the blanket from the supplies and went to the back door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I quickly turned around to find Daryl. He was leaning up against the next car.

"Daryl." He looked up at me. "Come help." He walked over and looked down at me. "Can you pick the lock or something? Sophia needs to be able to hide in a car at night."

Daryl got down next to the door. He looked in the window and lifted the handle watching before he pulled out his pocketknife. He put the blade into the key hole and slowly moved it around as he watched intently. He stood and looked around at the ground before he picked up a thin piece of metal. He wedged it under the door and went back to the keyhole and started again. He slowly wedged the metal further under the door as he went until the door finally popped open.

I quickly kissed his cheek as he stood up. Daryl didn't look at me, but rolled his shoulder as I moved away. I spread the blanket out on the back seat before going back and grabbing the pillow and putting it near the other door. I then made sure that the back door would be unlocked before shutting it.

I walked over to Mom as she stood staring at the car. I walked over to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and held onto me. When I pulled back and looked at her she wasn't crying, but her eyes were red. She took my face in her hands and moved some hair away from my eyes. She smiled at me.

"You're stronger than me, you always have been. Even when you were little. You would fall and scrape your knee and be back up, walking before I could even get there." A few tears leaked from her eyes. "I always thought you would be alone your whole life and I blamed myself. I'm happy that you found someone who makes you happy."

She pulled me in again and held me as I started to cry. We stood there for a few moments before she pulled away again. I wiped my face and tried to calm down. Mom stood in front of me as she ran her hands down my arms. She smiled at me before she dropped her arms.

"We'll find Sophia and then we'll be a family again." She then walked over to the Rv and got in.

That was when I noticed that everyone had moved into vehicles to drive to the farm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl walking towards me. When I turned towards him I saw that he had a smirk on his face. I stared as he walked up and put his arm around me and started leading me to the line of vehicles.

"Yer ridin' with me." I smiled before remembering that he had been driving the motorcycle. I quickly tried to move away to get in one of the other vehicles. Daryl grabbed me and carried me over to the bike before setting me down again. "Come on, you'll like it."

"No! What if we run into walkers or something? It's bad enough having you ride it let alone me." I was still trying to wiggle away.

"It's just a few miles down the road. No walkers could catch us and ya know I wouldn' let anything happen to ya." He put his face up against mine and I sighed. I couldn't say no when he was being so sweet.

"Alright, but just this one time." Daryl grabbed my sides before pulling away and climbing on the bike. He turned back and looked at me before patting the backseat. I climbed on and wrapped my arms around Daryl's middle. I was already terrified.

"Just this one time, unless ya love it." He then revved the bike and headed off.

I gripped him tightly as we went even though we were moving slowly through the cars. I shifted nervously on the bike and found that sitting a certain way pressed the bike right against my core. I blushed and gasped at the constant vibrations between my legs. When we had cleared the cars and could speed up it only got worse. Or maybe better.

I pressed my face into Daryl's back as I tried to co tell my breathing. I didn't have a lot of experience with sex, well I had no experience with sex, but I had a little with masturbation and this was better than anything I had done. I think it was because it wasn't really me doing it or the fact that it was naughty to getting pleasure from this.

I was so lost in the feelings the bike was giving me that I didn't really notice that we were slowing down. When it finally occurred to me I opened my eyes and looked out to the side. There was a white house with large fields surrounding it and a barn out back. It was a beautiful farm and I was glad that this is where we would be staying. Daryl pulled the bike up under some trees near where my Mom's car was parked before shutting it off.

I was a little disappointed at the loss of movement, but quickly got off and tried to calm down my blush and the tingling from between my legs. Daryl stood in front of me before grabbing my chin and raising my face to look at him. He studied my face before smiling big at me. It was almost as if he knew. I blushed harder and his smile grew even more. He kissed me hard before putting his mouth against my ear.

"I knew ya'd like ridin' bitch."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I was not feeling spell checking today, but I thought you would enjoy a chapter with whatever mistakes I originally made.

I was kneeling in front of a washtub scrubbing a pair of Daryl's pants. As I had been for the last ten minutes. I quickly shook my head and quickly moved the pants into the other bin to be rinsed. I had a lot of laundry to do from the last few days. Rick, Shane, Daryl and Andrea all had bloody clothes and I was doing some other clothes as well.

It was taking much longer than usual because I kept zoning out and would end up washing the same thing for a while. Mostly I was thinking about sex. I was also thinking about Daryl. Daryl and sex. Sex and Daryl. Sex with Daryl. Daryl was a lot older than me and I wasn't sure how much experience he had, but it had to be more than me. I had never really thought about sex before, but I never had anyone to do it with either.

I blushed and looked down. I vigorously scrubbed the shirt that I was washing before moving it into the clean pile. I shouldn't feel embarrassed about thinking about sex with Daryl, but I was. The main thing that made me nervous was that I had no idea how Daryl even felt about me. I knew that I liked Daryl a lot and I was almost positive that Ioved him. Unfortunately Daryl was a mystery to me. He would hold me and had no problems sleeping together, but I don't know how much he really cared about me.

I looked around and saw that everyone had almost finished setting up camp. I quickly started doing the laundry concentrating on what I was doing. The laundry was done easily when I focused on it instead of my relationship problems. After making sure that everything was rinsed I picked up the bin and slowly walked over to the clothesline I had hung. I was quick about throwing things over and was all most done when Shane walked up.

He was limping from his earlier excursion to the high school for supplies and he stood on the other side of the bin looking at me for a few minutes. Then he reached down and picked up a shirt and hung it on the line. I followed his example and we hiung things in silence before he suddenly spoke up.

"You and Daryl?" I looked over at him and nodded. "You know he's a lot older than you, right?"

"Age doesn't really matter anymore does it?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I saw him movin' your stuff into his tent earlier. You know about that." I shook my head.

"I didn't know, but it doesn't bother me." I picked up the bin and went to leave, but Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked at him startled.

"Daryl is not a good guy. You can't just settle on the first man you find." He shook me and grabbed my other arm. "I've seen guys like Dixon and his brother coming' in and out of prison." My eyes narrowed and I pulled away.

"I'm not settling for Daryl and if you really think he's not good enough then you obviously don't know him."

I quickly turned and walked back to where I had left the wash water. As I walked I could feel myself shaking. Shane had terrified me. I still remembered what Dad had looked like after Shane got a hold of him and ever since he had made me nervous. Now he had basically assaulted me and that dates me even more. I quickly wiped my eyes of the gews tears that had slipped and dropped the empty bin on the ground.

I picked up the bin filled with dirty water and started to carry it to dump it. I heard branches breaking to my side and looked to see Daryl walking up to me. He quickly took the heavy tub and dumped it before walking back to me. He dropped the tub next to the other before walking back to me. Daryl stood in front of me and bit the side of his thumb while staring at me. Finally he dropped his hand and stepped closer.

"I put yer stuff in my tent." He looked down at the ground. "I just thought ya would wanna sleep there since ya've been sleeping with me for the last few nights. Ya don't have to. I can move everythin' into her mom's tent."

When he finished he didn't look up, but he toed the ground with his one boot. I smiled and quickly hugged him around the middle. I propped my chin on his chest and looked at him. Daryl stared down at me startled. I smiled up at him and went up onto my tiptoes to kiss him. When I pulled back Daryl had a small smile on his face.

"I would love to stay in your tent with you. As long as you let me snuggle." Daryl rolled his eyes, but put his arms around me.

"Ya sure that's yer condition." I nodded happily. "Well I guess I don't have a choice then." Daryl leaned down and kissed me. "Come on I'll show ya our place."

I laughed as Daryl lead me away from the group of tents and off towards the lone tent. It was alone in a small stand of trees and a broken down chimney where Daryl had his crossbow leaning. Daryl dropped his arm from around me and hogged up ahead. He turned around and looked at me putting his hands on his hips. He smirked back at me and I smiled at him. He seemed truly happy and I was glad.

"We'll sleep in the tent and this," he put his leg up on the wood pile by the chimney, "is where I'll do my skinin' and other manly duties." I laughed as he moved over by the tent and motioned to a small fire pit. "This is where ya can cook for me."

I crossed my arms and looked at him. I could see a hint of a smile behind his thumb as he chewed it. I walked over to him and leaned against him. Daryl looked down at me smirking like he was daring me to say something about his cooking comment. I could play his game.

"That's where you want me to cook?" He nodded. "For you?" He nodded again. "Well you're lucky I like cooking, but I have a question. What should I do for you in the tent?" Daryl's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You think about it."

I turned and walked back to main camp. After turning away from Daryl, I blushed horribly. I couldn't believed I had said that to him or what I had gotten myself into. I had wandered back to the laundry bins and I quickly picked them up. I walked them back to the Rv and as I set them down I felt a hand grab my arm spinning me around quickly. As I was pushed up against the Rv I saw Shane in front of me and he looked furious.

"I get done talking to you ten minutes ago before you go cuddlin' up to him again." He had moved in close to me and I had no idea what to do. I was frozen. It was just like dealing with Dad, but Shane was bigger and stronger. "What are you thinkin' bein' with him."

Before he could do anything else he was pulled away from me. As Shane was turned to the side I saw Daryl furious and gripping his shoulder. Shane rolled his shoulder and Daryl dropped his arm. They were both tense and starring at each other. This was worse. I was fairly certain Shane wouldn't have her me, but he would have no problem hitting Daryl. Daryl was tough, but smaller than Shane and I was worried about him. Daryl took a step to the side in front of me and put a finger in Shane's face.

"Ya stay away from her. Ya put yer hands on her again and I'll kill ya."

Shane scroffed and walked away. I was pretty sure that he whispered pervert as he went. Daryl turned and grabbed the back of my shirt and he moved me back towards our tent. He walked me around the chimney before he pressed me against the far side. He looked at me in the face before looking over the rest of me.

"Did he hurt ya." Daryl looked back up at me and I shook my head. "Has he tried anything earlier."

"Just early today he talked to me."

"'Bout what?" I didn't know what to say, but I knew I was a terrible liar.

"You." Daryl looked at me confused.

"What about me?"

"He, uh, he just, um, he said that I should stay away from you." Daryl looked furious.

"You should stay away from me? What for?"

"He said that you weren't a good guy."

"I'm not a good guy. He was the one putting his hands on ya. I have never raised a hand to ya and I never would." Daryl was just getting more and more angry as we talked. I quickly grabbed Daryl's face and kissed him. When I pulled away I put my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"I know, sweetheart. You're better than everyone gives you credit for." Daryl put his arms around me and buried his head in my neck.

"I know I'm not good enough for ya. I just worry yet gonna realize it." I smiled and leaned my head against his.

"There is nothing Shane could say that would get me to leave you." Daryl pulled away and kissed my temple, before he looked off I to the side.

"And don't go around callin' me sweetheart no more." He leaned over and picked up his crossbow before heading away from me. I smiled as he walked away before moving to the tent to get it ready to sleep in.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: The amount of reviews has gone down recently which makes me sad. I don't know if it's because the chapters are the same as usual or getting worse, I need feedback! I base what I write partially off of what I hear from you guys. Thanks to my usuals: Dr Moustachio Girl, wolfhappiness, FanFicGirl10, melkS, Dino-SOAR, and deanandjo4ever1. I think that's it for the usuals(if I missed you I'm so sorry!), but I love those of who just pop in every once in a while too!

I spent the next hour organizing the tent. This was the first time that we really had a safe spot and I wanted the tent to feel as close to a home as possible. I sorted out my clothes and put them in piles on one side of the tent. Then laid out other things like shampoo etc. I repacked two outfits and necessities into the bag. I then laid out a bed for Daryl and I in the center.

I sat on my knees staring at Daryl's bag for a few were basically living together, but I didn't know if Daryl wanted me to mess with his stuff. Finally I just decided to risk it. I sorted Daryl's clothes in the same way I had done mine. I then packed a couple of his outfits into my bag and placed it by the door of the tent. Daryl appeared in the doorway and held out his hand. I grabbed it and let him help me outside.

"They're havin' a ceremony for the guy who helped Shane."

I nodded and let him lead me over to the large rock pile where everyone had gathered. I didn't see Rick or Lori and wondered how Carl was. We all placed a rock on the monument before Hershel asked Shane to say a few words. I tucked myself into Daryl's side still a little nervous. Daryl wrapped an arm around me, but didn't stop looking at Shane. After he finished we all dispersed. I headed to the house to check on Carl, but Daryl stopped me. He looked around before leaning in.

"I want ya to stay away from Shane. It's bad enough he's touched ya, but now he's comin' back with a dead man's gun who he said sacrificed himself. It don' sit right with me." I nodded and he nodded his head once before kissing my forehead and whispering to me.

"Ya doin' alright?" My eyes teared up a little.

"I'm sad and I miss her, but I'm worried about Mom. It's like she has already given up on ever finding her."

"We're gonna find her. I'm goin' right now to look."

He hugged me once more kissing the side of my head before he turned away. I quickly wiped my eyes as I watched him. Daryl walked off behind the house and I saw Rick approach him. I headed into the house and ran into one of Hershel's daughters. She smiled slightly as she approached.

"Hey there, I'm Maggie." I smiled back.

"I'm Anna. I was hoping to check on Carl."

"He's right in this room." She led me over to a door and knocked slightly. There was a faint come in and Maggie opened the door before walking back to where she came. I walked in and saw Carl looking pale, but awake on a bed with Lori sitting on the edge.

"Hey, Carl, how are you feeling?" Carl turned toward me and smiled.

"Pretty good, but I'm still tired."

"Well you should sleep." Lori tried to get Carl to lie down on the bed.

"Can you get me some more water first?" Carl held his glass out to Lori. She took it and stood. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. As soon as she was gone Carl motioned me over and patted the bed. I sat down beside him and he looked at me seriously.

"How's the search for Sophia? Mom is too worried to tell me."

"We haven't found her yet, but I know we will soon. Daryl's out there looking right now." Carl nodded before settling down on the bed.

"Once I'm better I am going to go out there and look with him." I smiled down at Carl.

"Hopefully we'll find her before we'll need your help." Carl must have really been tired because he started to fall asleep as I talked.

I kissed his forehead before leaving the room and patting Lori's shoulder as I passed. I went out into the yard and quickly made my way to the Rv to check on Mom. When I opened the door and stepped inside everything was a mess. Mom was on the floor reorganizing the cupboards cleaning as she went.

"How are you doing?" She turned and looked up at me. She smiled and even though her eyes were wet she still seemed happier.

"I'm cleaning everything up. When Sophia comes back I want it to be nice for her." I was thrilled. This was the first Mom had done something productive since Sophia disappeared. I smiled at her.

"Well she was never very clean, but after being out in the woods, I'm sure she'll love it." Mom smiled bigger before turning away.

"Can you wash these dishes from lunch?" She turned back and handed me a tub of dirty dishes. I took it before leaving the Rv to boil some water.

I was finishing up the dishes when I saw Daryl coming back from the woods. He raised a hand to me, but walked past and headed to the Rv. I frowned as I watched him go. I'd gotten used to being Daryl's top priority and I was feeling a little put out that he hadn't come to me first. I went back to the dishes and after they were rinsed, I dried them. I slowly stacked them back into the wash tub after dumping the water.

Out of nowhere I saw white in the corner of my eye and felt felt something brushing my cheek. I turned and saw a large white flower. I smiled and looked back to see Daryl crouched behind me smirking. I grabbed the flower smelling it before Daryl took it back and placed it behind my ear wrapping the stem in my hair. He then put his nose against it and inhaled before kissing my cheek. He stood and held out his hand.

"Come on I got news for ya." I picked up the dishes and walked to the Rv. I opened the door and stepped inside placing the dishes on the counter. As I looked around everything had been cleaned and Mom was patching a shirt in the back.

"It looks great!" Mom looked up and smiled.

"Daryl thought so too." I noticed a flower like mine sitting in a bottle on the counter and I smiled. I walked back to Mom and hugged her briefly before kissing her head and leaving.

As I stepped out of the Rv I saw Daryl waiting where I had left him. He put his crossbow on his back before turning and walking towards the treeline. I jogged to catch up and I held his bicep as we walked. When we got to the trees Daryl taught me how to find sticks to replace arrows. We looked at the ground in silence as we gathered sticks.

"You should probably finish teaching me how to shoot the crossbow. Maybe give me some lessons in guns too."

I looked over at Daryl and he nodded at me. He removed his crossbow and pulled out an arrow. He walked over and held both out to me. I grabbed the bow and tried to pull back the drawstring, but could barely move it. I set it on the ground like I had seen Daryl do tried again. It worked a lot better but I still couldn't get it anyway near pulled all the way.

Daryl snickered a little before taking the bow and pulling the string back into place before handing both it and the arrow back to me. I placed the arrow in the slot before holding it up to my shoulder. Daryl inspected how I held it before nodding and smiling.

"Good girl, ya remember how I taught ya last time." I smiled as he moved behind me. "See the tree just behind the green bush and fallen tree? Aim for that." I quickly found the trunk before I pulled the trigger. The arrow sailed through the air and far to the left of the tree. Daryl shook his head and looked at me.

"Ya better go get it." I looked at him mouth open. "It's good for ya. The more ya have to fetch the less ya want to miss." I scoffed before handing him the crossbow and marching off into the trees.

When I got back Daryl pulled the drawstring into place once what felt like hours we stood there as Daryl taught me to shoot. I had felt arrows what felt like hundreds of times, but by the end I could hit whatever tree Daryl specifies and I was proud of myself. I was even able to pull the drawstring back, once. It took a lot of effort though. I had to sit on the ground and hook the front on my feet before pulling back.

We started back to our tent as it started to get dark. As I gathered our rations from Dale, Daryl started a small fire in our little camp. He then started prepping the sticks for arrows as I cooked. When dinner was ready I took a plate to him and then went back to the fire to get mine. Daryl came and sat next to me at the fire. We ate in silence before Daryl took the plates back to the Rv to be washed tomorrow.

As he left I got in the tent and quickly started to change for bed. After putting on a small pair of shorts I glanced at Daryl's side of the tent before grabbing of his few sleeved shirts and putting it on. I then got Daryl's and my toothbrushes and some toothpaste before going out by the fire. I started on my teeth and held the things out to Daryl as he approached. He took them while eyeing the shirt carefully. I spit into the fire before going back in the tent.

I climbed into bed and laid down on my stomach hugging the pillow to me. As I laid in bed I remembered that Daryl said he had news, but never told me. I felt a sharp tug on the shirt and saw him at the tent door taking his boots off. He had a smile on as he laid next to me.

"What ya wearin' my clothes for." I smiled putting my face into my shoulder.

"It's getting colder." And it smells like you and I've always wanted to wear my boyfriend's shirt to bed. "You said you had something to tell me, but never did." Daryl propped himself up on an elbow.

"I found a house in the woods. Somebody been sleepin' there and had eat in' the can goods too." I quickly sat up.

"Sophia?" Daryl sat up too.

"I didn't find her, but whoever was sleep in' there couldn' have been very tall."

I laughed as I leaned forward and grabbed him. He hugged me back as he laid back down on our bed. Daryl then rolled over and pulled back looking down at me. He kissed me hard before immediately kissing my jaw. He slowly moved down my jaw before biting just below my ear. I gasped, but he didn't let go.

Daryl continued chewing on the skin as he unbuttoned his shirt, but left it covering me. He then moved his attention to my chest, kissing between my breasts and over my stomach. He finally pushed the shirt off my sides and sat up smirking at me. He quickly kissed me again before taking a nipple in his teeth. He pulled up and I arched my back in pain, grabbing his shoulders tightly. Daryl then started to tongue my nipple roughly and I squirmed beneath him.

Daryl moved his hands to my hips and he started to massage them. He continued for a few moments before moving his hands to my butt grabbing on tightly. He switched his attention to my right nipple and gave it the same treatment as the left. He pulled my hips up to meet his as he moved his thumbs under the waistband of my panties. He stroked my skin as he held me and I could feel his bulge rubbing against my front hitting my clit with each pass.

Daryl set my hips back down as he started to pull down my shorts with my underwear. My nerves kicked in and I started to tremble. Daryl paused and removed his hands before propping himself up on his elbows. He looked at my face as I gripped the fabric on his shoulders. He looked confused before his eyes widened slightly.

"You ever done this before?" I blushed and Daryl pulled away completely. He pulled the shirt sides back over my chest. "I'm not takin' yer virginity in a tent."

Daryl laid down beside me and I rolled over. I grabbed his pants. He got me all worked up and I'd be damned if he was just going to roll and go to sleep. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away. He rolled up behind me so my back was to his chest before he shoved his free hand I to my shorts. I froze as rubbed against my clit.

"I said I wasn' gonna take yer virginity not that I wasn't gonna let ya cum."

He let go of my wrist and moved my hair off my neck. He began sucking the side of my neck again as he slowly stroked me harder. I squirmed as he put a finger inside me and rubbed against the wall. He slowly entered a second finger before rolling onto his back.

I lay on top of him as he moved his fingers faster and faster. I could feel myself coming undone as he did. Daryl pushed his fingers all the way in before curling them hitting the small bundle of nerves I usually reached for. He pulled away from my neck and I could feel his eyes on me. He suddenly moved his foot pushing his leg against his hand and his fingers into me. The pressure was intense and I snapped. I let my head fall back as I moaned.

Daryl slowly rubbed between my legs as I calmed down. When my breathing slowed he pulled his hand out before rolling us back over. He curled around me and kissed my cheek. He rubbed my bare stomach through the shirt as I realized how exhausted I was.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: The Walking Dead commercial for the Super Bowl was hilarious. It made me love Daryl even more!

I woke up slowly with the sunlight muted through the tent. I was under a thin blanket and Daryl was gone. I rolled onto my back and felt goosebumps on my chest and stomach. I looked down and saw the shirt spread wide. I blushed and grabbed it back together sitting up; I guess it never got buttoned up again. I blushed and flopped back onto the bed again.

Last night. I felt slightly embarrassed that I had grabbed at Daryl's pants last night, but had no regrets. As I thought about last night I realized I fell asleep immediately after I came, but what did Daryl do? He was obviously hard, I had felt it, but he didn't ask for me to return the favor. I was a terrible lover. I had basically demanded that Daryl take care of my needs, but had ignored his.

I quickly got up and dressed and got out of the tent. On most days Daryl would be waiting outside the tent for me and working on something. Then I would get us breakfast before he left to search the woods for Sophia. When he got back he would either teach me to make arrows or teach me about how to take care of his guns.

Every other day he would take me out to the highway to check the car we had left for Sophia. Mom and I would take turns going. It was heartbreaking to have to come back without her, but it was bearable to have time in between. I would trade out the food we had left there ever once in a while. Sometimes I would leave the Cherokee Rose that Daryl had given me.

Today when I looked around our small little camp I didn't see Daryl anywhere. There was a can sitting on the log that was my seat near the fire pit. It was already open and labeled peaches. When I letter up the there were some pears sitting on top and the juice was already gone. I smiles. Each morning Daryl and I would eat the same breakfast.

It was the same as that morning on the highway. We always got a can of peaches and pears, we always split them and Daryl always drank the juice. He still used a knife, but I had taken one of the forks to keep with my stuff. As I ate I realized that it must have been further into afternoon than I thought which would explain why Daryl was already gone.

I was taking my can back to the main camp when I saw Rick looking over over a map on the hood of the jeep. I put the can with rest rest of the collection that had built up over our time here. I then walked over to Rick and looked at the map. He looked over at me and smiled before pointing to a spot near the river.

"That's where the house Daryl found is." Rick looked up at me again. "We went out in groups today and looked around that area." He dropped his hand and looked down and it was obvious he felt terrible.

"I don't blame you Rick." He looked up at me with guilt in his eyes. "Mom doesn't either she's just upset. You were the first person to run after her. Nobody else even tried."

I looked down at the ground as I felt reward welling up in my eyes. Rick stepped forward suddenly and pulled me to his chest. He held me putting his head on mine and I slowly wrapped my arms around him. This felt different than when Daryl held me. I couldn't remember the last time I had been held like this. Rick pulled back and held my shoulders.

"I swear to you that we won't leave until we find her." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and smiled. "When Lori was pregnant with Carl I always secretly hoped for a girl. I wanted a little princess."

He dropped his hands and stepped back turning back to the map. I watched him as he wiped his nose and pressed hard against the jeep. I leaned up against his side and kissed his cheek.

"You're a good dad." I turned and walked back into the camp and towards the Rv.

When I walked in I saw mom in the back patching a shirt and I walked back to her. She looked up and I saw her eyes were red and moist. I realized she must have already gone to check the highway for Sophia and I frowned as I sat next to her. She patted my leg and smiles before handing me a needle and thread. Mom laid a pair of pants on my lap and went back to her sewing. I copied her and we sat there together.

"We should start lunch." Mom said after a while sitting down her sewing and standing. I stretched and followed her out into the kitchen area.

Mom went through the cupboards and pulled out pans and setting them in to the dish tub. She then pulled out food cans and handed them over to me. She then lifted the dish tub and I followed her out of the Rv. She started the fire while I got things ready to cook, cutting up spam and opening cans of beans.

Once I started cooking she went back into the Rv and brought out her sewing. Lori came and took some of the water for laundry before kneeling close to us and we all chatted easily. Andrea came and sat with us for a while, but sat quiet and moody. When we sent Dale to get some more well water she quickly climbed onto the Rv. Lori made a face and rolled her eyes. I giggled and Lori smiled at me.

When Lori was done with the clothes I switched jobs with her and went to hang up laundry while she watched lunch. That's where I was when I heard Rick shouting and a shot. I turned back to camp and saw Lori and Mom staring into the field. I jogged over and stood beside them looking into the field. I panicked when I saw Rick and Shane supporting a body.

Daryl was the only one that hadn't come back yet.

I quickly ran out towards them as I started crying. When I got there I saw that it was Daryl slumped between them. I started sobbing and Rick held up his hand and shushes me.

"He's fine! He's a fine, just unconscious." I stood helplessly as they walked closer.

"Hey Anna, isn't this Sophia's doll." I turned and looked at T-dog.

I immediately focused on what he was holding and my mouth dropped. It was dirty, but obviously Sophia's rag doll that she got from me years ago. I rushed over to him and grabbed it. As I held it I started crying all over again. I looked down at the doll and remembered when I had given it to Sophia. It had been mine, but when she was four I gave it to her after Mom and Dad had had a particularly bad fight.

I felt T-dog put his arm around my shoulder as he guided me back towards camp. When we got close Mom rushed up to me and started comforting me and rubbing my arms. After a few minutes I held up Sophia's doll and she stared at it before taking it. She looked up at me teary eyed and held it close. I hugged her for a few minutes before leaving for the house.

I burst in through the front door and quickly went into the bedroom that Carl had been in. Hershel was working on Daryl's head and I quickly stood next to him. He turned and looked at me smiling slightly. He handed me a piece of moist gauze and stepped back. He moved around me and started to look at Daryl's side.

"Just wipe the blood off his head. It doesn't need stitches, but should be wrapped." I kneeled on the bed and gently wiped at the blood on Daryl's forehead.

He slowly rolled his eyes to look at me and I sighed. He must have regained conscious sometime since they brought them in. I smiled and stroked his hair. Daryl smiled lightly at me before wincing and sitting up on an elbow. He looked down at Hershel.

"Be careful, you don't want to pull your stitches before I'm even done." I rubbed Daryl's shoulder and he looked at the wall and glared.

Hershel continued stitching and I kept cleaning the cut before putting fresh gauze on it. I wrapped it quickly to keep the gauze in place before kissing the bandage. Daryl smiled slightly, but didn't acknowledge me. Rick came in, with Shane following, and set the map on the bed next to Daryl. He immediately pointed to a spot on the river.

"That's where I found the doll."

"That cuts the search area almost in half." Rick marked the spot with a pencil.

"You're welcome." Daryl then sat up and looked at the stitches Hershel had finished.

"I didn't know we would be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Hershel moved back to the table and put his tools down before moving to wash. "What happened to my horse?"

"The one who threw me? If it's smart it left the country."

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you that if you had bothered to ask. " Hershel turned and looked back at Daryl, but he was still on his side facing the wall. "You can sleep in here tonight. You should try to keep still for a while to give the wound a rest."

"Thank you." I knew Daryl wasn't going to say anything and I was grateful that Hershel had helped him.

Hershel nodded before leaving the room. Rick and Shane followed after him. I asked Rick to tell my mom that Daryl was fine he nodded before leaving the room. I turned back to Daryl and he was still facing the wall. I rubbed my hand across his chest and he turned to look at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm so glad your OK. I went out to talk to you this morning and you were gone and when Rick and Shane were dragging you up I thought you were dead." I maneuvered so I was lying behind him and put my head on his shoulder. Daryl leaned his head against mine.

"I've been through worse than this on my own. I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Horse got spooked and threw me. I rolled down a hill and landed on an arrow. Had to fight off a couple walkers too. Horse ran off and I had to walk back, that's why it took so long. Then Andrea shot me thinkin' I was a walker." I rubbed my nose against his cheek before kissing it.

"My poor baby. Should I get you some pain medicine." Daryl whipped his head to the side glaring at me. I opened my eyes wide startled. Daryl looked at me for a few moments before his softened.

"Doc already got me some." He said softly then settled back onto the bed. "Hey what did ya want to talk to me about?" I blushed.

"Just about last night. It's not a big deal." Daryl smirked.

"What did ya want to talk about? When we get to do it again or how good I made ya feel?" Daryl quickly rolled over so his body covered mine. I blushed darker and closed my eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize." I felt Daryl's hand on my cheek and opened my eyes. He was looking down at me confused.

"Why would ya need to apologize?"

"I neglected you for my own pleasure." Daryl smiled slightly before missing my neck.

"Ain't the first time I went to bed with a hard on. I didn' expect ya to do much the first time anyway. We'll just say ya owe me one." He then bite my neck hard. I gasped and arched my back as Daryl licked the bite before blowing on it.

Daryl then rolled back onto his uninjured eyes and closed his eyes. I sat up wide eyed before looking at his back. I jabbed him in the back and he waved an arm at me.

"Leave me alone Woman. Go make yerself useful." I glared at him jabbing him once more before standing.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes." I turned to leave, but felt him grab my arm. I turned and saw him on his back.

"Bring one for ya too. Yer stayin' in here with me."

"I don't want to take up your bed space you need to rest."

"I'm not lettin' ya sleep in the tent alone so bring yer stuff." I nodded and he let go rolling back onto his side.

On my way out of the house I saw Mom carrying in a tray of food. She smiled at me as she made her way into Daryl's room. I was glad she was bringing him something because I hadn't even thought to. Daryl had been gone pretty much all day and was probably starved. I walked out to our tent and grabbed a new set of clothes for Daryl and my PJs as well as a set of clothes for tomorrow.

I got out of the tent with the clothes and zipped it back up for the night. I turned around and stepped back startled. Andrea had been waiting right behind me. She looked at me upset and I hugged the clothes to my chest. If she hadn't been up on the Rv pretending she knew what she was doing Daryl would be fine. OK that's a lie, but she almost shot him. I couldn't get over the fact that she almost killed him.

"Is Daryl alright?"

"He'll live."

"Will you tell him I'm sorry." I moved around her walking away.

"No you'll have to tell him yourself, when he's better."

I walked back into the sick room and saw that Daryl had fallen asleep. I set down the clothes at the end of the bed before going to help Mom and Lori with a dinner for Hershel's family. It was a going to be a big meal because we had missed lunch. Once the meal was cooked we gathered everyone to eat. There were two desperate tables and one seemed to be into kids and adults.

I moved to sit at the kid table, but the seats were filled. Instead I sat next to my mom and felt pleased that I got a place with the adults. It was odd though because Glenn was older than me and I was pretty sure Maggie was too. I guess the group counted me as older because of Daryl, like I was Daryl's wife. I blushed and looked down at the table continuing to eat.

"So Dale found a pretty cool guitar on the highway. Does anybody know how to play?" Glenn looked around at everyone. "Come on somebody has to know."

"Otis could play." Hershel put his hand over Patricia's.

"He was very good too." The table got even more silent and awkward, if that was possible. I quickly finished eating before I stood.

"I'm going to take a plate in to Daryl." I quickly refilled my plate before excusing myself with it.

I walked into the room and saw Daryl fidgeting with the edge of the sheet. He turned and looked at me as I came in. I smiled and set the plate on top of the empty one from lunch. I picked up the clothes I had left him and turned to him.

"Come on you need to put on some clean clothes."

Daryl threw off the blankets and sat up wincing. I put the shirt behind him before pushing him back down. I helped him put both arms in before buttoning it up. I then pulled off his jeans leaving his boxers on. I pulled the blanket back up to his waist before helping him sit up against some pillows. I then gave him the plate and grabbed the fork he had used from earlier. I left him to eat as I got him a fresh glass of water.

When I got back I handed him the glass and he drank it all. I smiled before getting him another. He took just one more drink before he started eating again. I sat next to him and watched. When he was finished I took his dirty dishes and brought them all out to the kitchen. When I got back to the bedroom I checked on Daryl's head and it had stopped bleeding. I took off the wrapping thinking it'd be good to let it air. When I pulled back I saw Daryl staring at me.

"What?" He looked down at the sheets.

"I've just never had someone coddle me before. It's kinda smotherin', but nice." I kissed his cheek before making him lie down again.

I turned away from him and sat on the bed. I pulled off my clothes and quickly buttoned Daryl's shirt up. I turned back and saw Daryl smirking at me. I crawled into bed next to him and laid down by his side. He grabbed my hand and held it up by his chest.

"I want to talk to ya about somethin' important."

A/N: I really don't understand how time worked opat the farm and I'm just making time periods up as I go...Well I have it planned out I just don't know if it matches the show. Anyway my point is the timing in the story may not match what the show's timing was, but get it's fiction so you get it! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows etc for last chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter isn't as long, but I wanted to get it out today because, hey it's Valentine's Day. Spreading the love!

I turned and looked at him nervously. That didn't sound too good. In movies or shows that's how people usually starters the "we should break up" speech. I don't think I could handle that. I mean I know that I could get over Daryl eventually, but not if he was one of about ten people I saw each day. I only grew even more nervous as Daryl laid there staring at the ceiling holding my hand.

"It dangerous out there. Even here at the farm. No where is ever gonna be safe again." He turned and looked at me. My heart sank as I realized he was right. "I won't let anythin' happen to ya, but I'm not gonna be around forever." My eyes widened, I had already gone through enough death I didn't want to talk about Daryl's.

"I ain't teachin' ya how to use the crossbow for shits and tomorrow I'm gonna start teachin' ya to shoot but..." He propped himself up on his side wincing slightly. "If anythin' happens to me I want ya to promise ya'll stay with Rick."

I could feel tears running down my face, but I hadn't realized I had started to cry. Daryl looked at me hard before sitting up. He pulled me up to sit next to him and grabbed my chin.

"Promise me. Don' fly off the handle." I couldn't say anything I just looked down crying. Daryl shook me once. "Promise me! He's the only one I trust to take care of ya." I breathed in deep trying to get it together.

"OK, OK, I'll stay with Rick, promise." Daryl pulled me to him hard and put his face in my neck. I could feel his heavy breathing through my hair. He pulled back and looked at me smiling slightly.

"Come on nothin' to get worked up about. I'm like a fuckin' cockroach, be around forever."

I smiled slightly and Daryl pulled the sheet up. He wiped it across my face under my eyes. I grabbed his hand and held it against my face and really smiled at him. He kissed my forehead before laying me back down on the bed. Daryl straddled me and immediately started sucking and kissing my neck. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't move.

"Daryl we can't you just got stitches and you've been unconscious today. More than once!" He reached and grabbed my right breast through the shirt. He quickly started pulling on the nipple and I quit protesting falling back on the bed.

"This is our one chance for who knows how long. I told ya I wouldn' take yer virginity in a tent and I meant it." He pulled back smirking at me. "Didn't say anything about fuckin' ya in it afterward though."

I blushed and Daryl went back to my neck. He just got me real hot, real fast. He moved to the buttons on my shirt and quickly undid them. He pulled the sides open and immediately latched onto my left nipple, pulling and chewing on it. I sat up and let him pull it off me. As I laid back on the bed I started squirming and reached up grabbing onto his shoulders. I tugged on the fabric there as he tugged on my nipple.

Daryl grabbed the sides of my panties and pulled them down my legs. When he got to my knees he licked my nipple once before pulling back and blowing on it. I shivered as he moved off me slightly to pull of my panties completely. He quickly got back onto me as his thumb rubbed my clit. I grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

Daryl immediately responded by sticking his tongue into my mouth. As our tongue fought against each other I felt Daryl shift upwards. On my bare legs I could feel his boxers sliding down my legs. I tried to keep calm, but it was hard knowing I was about to lose my virginity in a bed in a strangers house. Daryl pulled away as he started rubbing my side with his free hand, all while continuing his assault on my clit.

"Are ya sure ya want this, last chance to back out." He was panting and his breath felt moist and heavy in ear.

"It's our last chance for a bed isn't it?" Daryl pulled back letting his hand fall from me and looked down at me.

"That ain't what this is about. Ya could have a better man than me, are ya sure ya want to settle?" I reached up and threaded my fingers in some of his hair.

"I'm sure, but I'm not settling. You may not be perfect, but so far your biggest flaw is a low self esteem. We'll work on that and besides it's rather endearing." Daryl looked down blushing slightly.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. Daryl moved his hand back to my center, this time shoving two fingers into me and immediately curving them pressing them into that special spot. I moaned into his ear and heard a light groan in response which made me smile slightly.

Almost as quickly as he put them him Daryl removed his hand. He quickly pulled his one leg up and put it over his good hip. He then lifted my other leg, but just continued to hold it under the knee. I blushed suddenly feeling incredibly exposed as Daryl positioned himself.

All the confidence I had gathered in the last few minutes disappeared the moment I felt his head brush against me. I tightened my hold and braced myself. I knew Daryl could feel me quivering because he started rubbing my side as he worked his shaft slowly into me.

It hurt, there was no doubt about that, but not nearly as much as I thought it would have. I was always under the impression that it would become fantastic after a few minutes though and it didn't. As Daryl continued to thrust the pain dulled after a while, but there was still quite a bit of pain.

Finally I felt it. Everything changed and I started to feel the tightening in my stomach starting up again like when Daryl had fingers me in the tent the night before. I started to moan lightly into Daryl's ear as he leaned his head into my neck. I felt his panting pick up and his thrusts were slowing down. I felt him grip into my thigh as he tensed up.

It was strange I had no idea that I would be able to feel it when he came. I suddenly felt a little disappointed because I don't think I came. At least I don't think I did, not like I did last time. I hadn't been expecting a lot from my first time anyway and I did owe Daryl one anyway. I blushed and put my head in his neck.

Daryl slowly set my leg down back on the bed and I slowly pulled my other leg off his hip. I lowered it slowly because it was stiff from being in the same position. Daryl laid down on top of my and placed kisses along my collar bone where his head lay. I slowly stroked up and down his sides as we lay there.

It was at that moment that I realized that Daryl was still wearing his shirt. I looked down at him and saw his sleeveless plaid across his back. Now I was curious as to why. I frowned slightly as I tugged on the shirt, but quickly put a small smile on as Daryl propped himself up and looked at me. He leaned forward and kissed me before rolling over and lying on the bed stretching before he sat up.

"Come on time to get dressed." I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I felt a sharp hand on my ass and sat up quickly.

"If this place gets overrun by walkers I ain't having' ya run out there butt naked."

He smirked at me before tossing my panties at me. I quickly got dressed and as I was buttoning my shirt I saw Daryl relaxing on the bed. He had a hand behind his head and a smirk on his face as he watched me. When he saw me looking he opened his arm to me and I crawled into bed and cuddled up against him.

Daryl then lifted me and pulled me across to his other side. I laughed as he did. When he put me down on the bed he pressed kisses across my face. I giggle and squirmed away from him before reaching out and shoving at him he winced slightly and I pulled back quickly.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart! Are you OK?" Daryl looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, just gotta watch yer hands for a while." He pulled me into his chest. "Go to sleep, we got stuff to do tomorrow." I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes focusing on his breathing.

* * *

"What is going on here." I woke up to an angry voice that was very familiar and I felt Daryl tighten his arms around me.

A/N: I am really struggling with what to with the Sophia plot. I have two desperate story lines that I keep switching between. I want to know what you guys would like to see to help me decide between the two. The question is should Sophia live or die? It's going to be a few chapters away so you can take some time answering.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I just realized that in like the second chapter Anna got a cigarette burn on her shoulder and then I completely forgot about it...so its all healed now guys!******

**I appreciate all the reviews, especially the ones about the Sophia controversy. I think I finally have it figured out. The new episode really helped and my other plan for what would have happened will just go into my next Daryl story!**

* * *

******I shot up terrified and looked towards the door seeing Hershel, standing stiffly in the doorway. I felt most of the tension leave my body and relaxed. Only slightly though because he still looked angry. I could feel the bed shifting as Daryl slowly sat up next to me. He stretched casually before looking towards Hershel.******

**"Wha's the problem ol' man? It's early an' I got shot yes'erday." Daryl's accent was more stronger when he was tired and it was adorable, but I was too nervous to think about that now.******

**"What you do outside my house is none of my business, but under my roof I expect a certain level of decency. I'll come back to check your stitches later." ******

**Hershel's face was harsh as he left. Daryl yawned as he turned to look at me. His eyes narrowed slightly before he ran his hand up and down my back. I hadn't realized I was shaking until he touched me. Daryl pulled me too him before laying back down.******

**"Don' let him get to ya. Nothin' indecent about what we did." I shook my head against his chest.******

**"No it's not that. When I first heard him I thought it was Dad and I panicked." I felt tears in my eyes, but refused to let them fall. "I know he's gone, but I just..."******

**Daryl pulled me closer and rested his head on top of mine. He kissed it once before pulling back and pushing me up to my knees. He grabbed my hair and moved it away from my face still keeping a hold on it. He smiled slightly at me.******

**"How 'bout I take ya out to the woods today? I got a job to do, but I'll need some help." I smiled down at him before standing to get dressed.******

**"I'll go pack a picnic! Make sure you have Hershel check your wounds before you come out." Daryl sat up on the bed.******

**"Yer not gonna help me get dressed?" I turned and looked at him.******

**"If you want me to, you don't need me to." I kissed his head on my way out to pack us up some lunch.******

**On my way out of the house I stopped in the kitchen and got some of the leftovers from last night's dinner. I then went out to the Rv to get some other things to take along. I wrapped the different foods into clean clothe scraps piling them on the counter. I then jogged to the tent and got my backpack before going back and filling it with lunch. As I left the Rv I saw Glenn walking up with a large basket of peaches. I jogged over smiling and looked over the fruit.******

**"Where did you get these." Glenn looked distracted, but looked up at me.******

**"Oh, Maggie gave them to me." He looked down at the basket frowning.******

**"Well that was nice of her." Glenn just nodded slightly. "Are you OK, Glenn?"******

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at me slightly before setting the basket down. "Listen, if you knew something that might affect the group, but you promised not to tell, what would you do?" I stared at him for a little.******

**"Um, I'm not sure. I think that a promise is promise, but sometimes doing what's right is more important." I smiled and laughed slightly. "The right thing can be just as hard to figure out though." ******

**Glenn smiled slightly before handing me a couple of peaches. I took them thanking him and turned towards the house. As I walked back towards the house I saw Daryl walking towards me with his crossbow on his back. I smiled as he approached and he threw an arm over my shoulder leading me towards the woods. Before leaving camp he turned to me.******

**"Ya still got that gun?" ******

**I shook my head and pointed towards the bike. He walked over and shuffled through the bags before pulling it out and checking the cartridge. Daryl walked back over and handed it to me. I tucked it in the back of my pants before pulling my shirt over it. Daryl frowned and reached around me touching my shirt into my pants behind the gun. While he tucked he grabbed my butt cheeks I squeaked before he quickly pulled away.******

**"Ain't gonna do ya any good if ya can't reach it." He smirked before grabbing a bag and walking off into the woods. I smiled and followed him catching up quickly.******

**"Are we hunting or can we talk." Daryl turned back looking at me as he took his crossbow off his back.******

**"Woman, in the woods we're always huntin'." I frowned at him and he sighed. "Ya gotta be quiet either goin' or comin' yer choice."******

**I smiled before jogging up to him and grabbing his arm.******

**"I chose coming." I leaned my head on his shoulder and Daryl shifted uncomfortably. We walked for a few minutes before Daryl pulled away from me. He turned and looked me as I frowned. ******

**"Ya know I usually let ya cuddle all ya want, but we gotta be careful out here. I need to be able to move." He rubbed my arm before pulling me into a hard kiss. "I gotta be able to protect ya."******

**"****Alright, but you owe me when we get back." Daryl rolled his eyes and continued walking while I laughed. ******

**"You can complain all you want, but I know you love it." ******

**I walked quickly to catch up with him and saw a slight smile on his face as he turned away from me. Daryl paused and pulled his crossbow off his back loaded it before starting to walk again. ******

**"So what are we doing anyway." ******

**"Found a deer stand, but the stairs are nailed into the tree. Geeks could learn to climb and I want to turn it into a rope ladder."******

**"You're so smart, always thinking ahead." I smiled and kissed Daryl's cheek. He blushed slightly looking away again.******

**We walked in silence for a while until Daryl came to a stop in front of a large tree. I looked up and saw a platform built across tow of the branches. I looked back at Daryl and saw that he was going through his bag. I set my bag next to his as he pulled out a hammer and a pile of rope putting them on the ground before pulling out his knife. He then stood and turned towards me.******

**"Yer job is to catch the steps as I toss them to ya." I frowned.******

**"I hiked out here with you to catch things you drop? I'm just a substitute for the ground." Daryl smirked.******

**"Yer gonna do more later, just be glad yer jobs easy."******

**I just frowned harder as Daryl turned back towards the tree. He climbed up to the ladder with the hammer. He then started pulling nails out of the top board. After pulling them he tossed it down to me and I held my arms out squinting, scared to get hit in the face. I managed to catch the board and looked up at Daryl to see him staring at me. I shrugged before setting the board down by our bags. Daryl turned back to the tree and started on the next board. ******

**The work continued in the same way for a while until Daryl finished with the last board. He walked over to the pile of boards and sat on the ground and I joined him. Daryl handed me the small pocket knife and pulled out his hunting knife. He then showed me how to drill holes into the ends of the planks. I was a lot slower than Daryl and he smirked at me every time he finished a board.******

**"The only reason that you're going faster is because you have the hunting knife." Daryl smirked at me.******

**"Alrigh' you can have it for one and we'll see." He handed me the knife and I took it giving him mine.******

**We started working on the next board and I looked over at Daryl. He was still moving faster than me , I frowned. I couldn't let him beat me, not after I made a big deal about it being the knife. I turned back to my board and tried to work the hole faster. As I worked I must have hit a knot in the wood and the knife jumped off it. And right into my left hand. ******

**I shrieked and dropped the knife as Daryl quickly turned looking at me. Blood started pouring from the cut between my thumb and finger and I covered the wound. Daryl quickly dropped his board and pulled the cloth from his back pocket before moving my hand out of the way. He pressed the cloth tightly against the wound and held it there.******

**"God, didn' anyone teach ya not to rush with a knife? Ya coulda lost a finger." ******

**Daryl stared angrily down at my hand and I slowly started to cry. Not very loudly, but tears streamed down my face. Daryl stood before pulling a water bottle and new clothe out of his bag. He kneeled back down next to me and removed the old clothe. Then he dumped some water over it before drying it off. Daryl then tied the new cloth around my hand as a makeshift bandage. ******

**I wiped my eyes with my good hand and Daryl sat back and looked at me. When he saw me crying his face softened slightly. He pulled me against his chest and leaned back against one of the trees. He kissed my bandage before holding my hand against his chest. My tears quickly stopped as he held me, but I snuggled into his chest.******

**"Come on, we still gotta finish this." ******

**Daryl sat us up and grabbed the bloody cloth before walking off into the woods away. I watched as he dug his heel into the dirt before tossing the cloth into it. He then covered the hole and stomped down on it. When he walked back and I looked at him confused. When he saw me looking he shrugged his shoulders before sitting and picking up his knife and the board I had been working on.******

**"Don' want the walkers smellin' the blood." I smiled at him and picked up the pocket knife and the last board.******

**Daryl and I finished at about the same time since he had two to finish and I had one. Daryl then grabbed the rope and sat down right next to me. He pulled out one length and gave it to me before grabbing a board and strung it on the other rope before tying a knot at the end. I then tied a knot in the end of mine before stringing the other half of the board onto my rope.******

**I smiled at Daryl as he tied another knot in his rope. I then turned back to my rope and measured how far up Daryl's knot was to match my knot to it. We kept working silently on the ladder except every once in awhile when one of us would make a mistake with a step. When that happened I would laugh and Daryl would grumble saying that I should be paying more attention.******

**Finally the ladder was done and Daryl gathered it over his one arm before climbing up on the tree next to the one with the stand. I watched as he looked down at the platform before jumping off the tree and onto it. I didn't see that coming and let out a little scream before covering my mouth. Daryl quickly looked over the side at me shaking his head before he started to attach the ladder to the side. When he was done he tested his weight on it before climbing down. ******

**Daryl landed next to me and smiled at me before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing back before he pulled back and grabbed his crossbow and bag. I put my backpack on as well and looked over at him as he held the ladder. He motioned up at the stand.******

**"Ladies first." ******

**I smiled at him before grabbing the ladder and quickly climbing up onto the platform. It looked out across a lot of the forest and it was beautifully surrounded by green. The back of the stand hugged the tree and I leaned against the trunk setting up lunch. Daryl tossed his bag up over the edge startling me before climbing on after it. He pulled the ladder up before sitting against the tree next to me. I pushed some of the food towards him and also handed him a water bottle.******

**Over lunch we talked about our lives before the outbreak. It wasn't the happiest conversation, with what we had to deal with. I talked about living in constant fear of Dad and Daryl talked about living with Merle when he came back home after having disappeared for years. Daryl's life didn't seem so bad as an adult. He worked construction and kept himself fed and clothed. From the sounds of it for the douchebag that Merle was he really did seem to care about Daryl.******

**While I talked about my whole life, Daryl didn't mention anything before his father died. Well he did talk about his mom a little. He mentioned her briefly saying that she died when he was young and that she had been drunk most of the time anyway. While we were having a heart to heart I figured I may as well ask Daryl why he hadn't taken off his shirt the night before.******

**"Daryl how come you don't want me to see you without your shirt on?" Daryl looked away from me and down at his pants pulling at some of the loose threads.******

**"I got a lot of scars. Nothin' pretty to look at." I frowned.******

**"Scars from what?" Daryl chewed on the side of his thumb and spoke so quietly I could barely hear him.******

**"My dad." I smiled slightly and reached out hugging him. I pressed my face into his neck after kissing his cheek.******

**"Sweetheart you're not the only one with scars." Daryl turned his head and kissed my forehead before standing up and starting to gather our stuff. ******

**I cleaned up what was left of our lunch before putting on my bag and following Daryl down the ladder. We quietly walked back to camp and I tried to remember the way to the stand for future reference. When we got back to the farm we went to our camp and set everything down. We hadn't been back very long when Shane with the others came storming up.******

**"Daryl there are walkers in the barn." Daryl dropped his bag and turned towards Shane. "We gotta do something about this, you with me?" ******

**"Yeah I'm with ya." ******

**Shane tossed him a gun before continuing on towards the barn. Daryl followed after and I quickly followed him. When we got to the barn I saw Rick and Hershel coming from the woods with two walkers caught on poles. I gasped and quickly grabbed onto Daryl's shirt as he moved in front of me.******

**"What is going on here?" Hershel shouted as he approached. ******

**"What's going on here? What were ya thinkin' keepin' walkers here without tellin' us. These things are dangerous."******

**"****These people are sick!"******

**"****They're dead! Otherwise they wouldn' keep comin'." Shane then shot the walker five times in the chest.******

**"****Shane, enough!" Rick had been trying to keep Shane in line for days now and it looked like Shane was sick of it.******

**"****You're right." ******

**Shane then shot both walkers in the head before running to the barn. He started banging on the doors as he unlocked them. Finally the doors were being held back by just one chain as Shane moved away from the barn as everyone shouted at him. The doors rocked with the force of the walkers and Daryl quickly moved in front of me more cocking his gun.******

**At last the doors to the barn burst open and walkers slowly streamed out into the yard. As the walkers came towards us the group slowly started to pick them off. Daryl hadn't really taught me how to shoot a gun yet, but I guess this was a good time to try. I pulled the handgun out of my pants held it out in front of me and picked one of the walkers. I tried to aim the same way Daryl had taught me with the crossbow and pulled the trigger. ******

**To my surprise the walker's head snapped back and he fell to the ground. I quickly cocked the gun and got another walker in my sights. It was oddly satisfying to take down walkers and I continued shooting until the chamber emptied. Once I was out of bullets I stepped back and felt someone grab onto me from behind. Startled I jerked and turned, but saw it was only Mom. She didn't seemed shocked at all by my reaction, instead she simply stared the carnage. I reached up and grabbed her arm with my hand as we stood watching.******

**Finally the stream of walkers stopped, but we all stood still, staring at the barn.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry guys I didn't intend to end it there, but it was late and I was tired so ya...it ended. It was funny that pretty much every review was hatred for the cliffhanger! Somehow in uploading I managed to screw up the entire format and had to redo it, which made me sad.

* * *

For a few moments we all just stood there. Finally Beth cried out and ran towards one of the bodies. She collapsed next to it sobbing and I realised that it had probably been her mother. Suddenly the walker grabbed onto her, pulling at her hair and shirt. Beth screamed and struggled as she tried to pull away. Rick quickly ran to her and pulled her away before being sure to shot the walker in the head.

Maggie rushed over and pulled Beth away. She pulled Beth into her arms and held her she stared down at their mother. Soon she pulled her towards the house and helped her walk.

Glenn followed her, but Maggie shooed him away. Glenn walked back towards us looking dejected. I realized that when he had asked me about secrets that he must have been talking about the walkers in the barn.

I felt hands on my arms and I turned to see Daryl standing behind me. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple before wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned his head on my shoulder and rocked me slightly.

"Ya alrigh'?"

I nodded as Daryl reached for my hand and pulled the gun from me. I could feel him smirking against my cheek.

"Where'd ya learn to shoot like that?" I smiled and leaned my head against his.

"This guy I know taught me to shoot a crossbow and I just copied that. He's a pretty good shot."

"I'm a damn good shot." He kissed my cheek before letting me go. "Stay with yer mom I need to help with the bodies."

Daryl tucked the gun into his pants as he walked over to where the others had started gathering bodies. I turned and walked back to Mom. She was staring towards the barn and her eyes were wet. I hugged her, but she remained still. I pulled back and guided her away from the barn and back to the Rv. I helped her get into the bed and pulled all the curtains closed hoping she would rest.

I then turned back towards the barn and slowly walked back to where the others were putting bodies into a pickup. Daryl threw a body into the bed and as he turned he saw me. His eyes narrowed and he quickly started walking over to me. I stopped walking waiting for him to approach and he stopped right in front of me glaring down at me.

"I told ya to stay with yer mom." I shifted slightly, nervous.

"She's resting. I can help."

"Ya don't need to be dealin' with them." He took my arm and started leading me back to the Rv.

"I could dig for the graves then. Please Daryl, I just want to help." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck looking at me.

"Alrigh' ya can dig, but that's it and just for a few hours." He dropped my arm and walked back to the truck.

I walked over to the tree where Glenn and Dale had started digging. I picked up a shovel that was laying on the ground and started digging next to Glenn. We worked for quite a while until Dale left saying he better go back to keep watch since we had made so much noise. As he left I stopped and wiped my forehead. I looked over at Glenn and he looked terrible, as if he was sick to his stomach.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me and stopped digging.

"I promised Maggie I wouldn't tell anyone and now we just killed all her family and friends. She hates me." I dropped my shovel and walked over to him. I pulled him in and hugged him as Glenn dropped his head to my shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you; she's just upset. I was going to go up there anyway, if you want I can talk to her." I could feel him nod against my shoulder.

"I like her. A lot." I let go of Glenn and smiled at him.

"I get someone to come help you dig." I walked back towards the barn and saw that all the bodies had been loaded into the truck. I quickened my pace and grabbed Daryl's arm where he stood looking at the barn. As I touched him he jerked looking down at me. I smiled up at him and when he saw it was me he went back to looking at the barn.

"Will you go help Glenn dig?" He looked down at me smirking.

"Tired of manual labor already?" My mouth dropped as I looked at him.

"I need to go and talk to Maggie!" He turned toward me.

"Well from now on why don' ya stick to talkin' and leave the man's work to me." I huffed and turned quickly walking to the house.

When I arrived I stood on the porch and stared at the door for a few minutes before knocking. The door slowly opened and I saw Maggie. Her eyes were red, but she looked pretty pulled together. She stood in the doorway, but pushed open the screen looking at me. I looked down at the ground briefly taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way Shane acted. He was completely out of line and I'm sorry about your mom." She nodded slightly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Before she could answer there was a loud bang from inside and a cry. Maggie quickly turned and rushed back into the house. I followed her and when we got into the kitchen we found Beth on the floor with Patrica hovering over her. Maggie rushed over and checked on her sister, but I stood back awkwardly. Maggie quickly turned back and looked at me.

"Can you help me get her into the bedroom?" I quickly moved forward and helped Maggie get her off the floor and carry her into the room that Daryl had stayed in. Once we got her settled on the bed Patrica came in with a wet cloth for her head. We all stood looking at her for a few moments.

"I'm going to find my dad." Maggie quickly left the room.

"Maybe she needs to eat something. The shock might have been too much." I looked over at Patrica and she nodded.

"I'll sit with her. You go and get her some lunch."

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen quickly gathering up some food and plates. I found a tray and placed a plate with silverware on it as I worked on heating some of the leftovers on the stove. I put a glass of water on the tray as well before dishing up the food. I made up a second plate and left it on the counter. I brought the tray into Beth and saw that she had regained consciousness, but was just staring at the ceiling. I set the tray down before turning to Patrica.

"I made up a plate for you too. It's in the kitchen." Patrica got up and followed me out of the room and into the kitchen. I handed her the plate and she took it.

"I'll take it up to my room." She slowly turned and went upstairs.

I turned around and looked for so etching to do. The kitchen was pretty clean, but there were a few dishes to do so I went to the sink to get started. I was almost done when I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I turned and saw Lori.

"What happened Maggie is frantically looking for Hershel?"

"Beth collapsed, but I think she's doing better now. I took her some lunch a while ago. Can you go and grab the tray?" Lori nodded and left the room.

When she came back she sighed before setting the tray on the counter. I turned and saw that Beth hadn't touched any of the food. I sighed as well before clearing off the tray. As I moved things off I couldn't find the knife. I quickly looked it over again before turning to Lori.

"Did you take the knife off the tray? It isn't here." Lori shook her head before quickly heading back into the room. While she was gone Maggie came back in with Andrea trailing behind her. Lori came back into the kitchen and handed me the knife. I sighed taking it and putting it away.

"Is she alright?" Maggie looked at us.

"She's at least conscious again. It might do her some good to talk to her sister." Maggie nodded and left.

"Why did you take the knife away?" Lori and I both turned to Andrea startled, as she walked towards us.

"Because she's a child who just went through a huge shock. She doesn't need to kill herself." Lori crossed her arms and stared at Andrea.

"It's her choice you can't just force her to keep living if she doesn't want to."

"Lori's right you can't just leave her alone with weapons." Andrea looked furious at me and I turned away.

"So you want to go tell her everything's going to be OK. Just like it was for you. You got your son, and your husband...your boyfriend. And you." I looked up startled. "This is best thing that's happened to you. You find a man to play house with and your bastard father gets killed." I heard the clap before I realized I had slapped her. I didn't really mean to, not really, I didn't even feel myself move.

"He may have been a bastard, but he was still my father! This isn't the Andrea show. You can't pick and chose what needs to be done. While the rest of us pick up your slack you sit on the Rv pretending you're helping! The only thing you've done is shoot Daryl!" I had never raised my voice to anyone, but Andrea had crossed a line. I quickly stormed out of the house and back to the tent.

As I went angry tears filled my eyes and I saw Daryl staring at me from his spot by the chimney. When I got to the camp Daryl put down the arrow he was working on and reached for me. I shoved his arm away and got inside the tent lying on the bed. I was only alone a few minutes before I felt someone lie next to me.

I peeked out of my hands and saw Daryl on his side looking at me. He pulled his hand up and had another Cherokee rose. He had taken to bringing them back for me each time he went out looking for Sophia. I reached out and took it twirling it in my fingers. I wasn't sure, but I think he brought a new one for Mom each time too. I laid down on top of Daryl and he put an arm over my hips. I put my face against his.

"Take me to the car."

A/N: What no Sophia?! No one saw that coming!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It's been forever! I'm sorry guys I've been in a writing slump lately and just when I seemed to get out of it I got sick and now it's finals week. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I hope this chapter satisfies you until I can get another one out which might be a while because finals are coming up.

* * *

Daryl and I walked to the highway in silence. I was walking slightly ahead of him playing with the long grass we walked through. I could feel his eyes on my back as we walked and I knew I had him worried. Other than Sophia's disappearance I continually acted fairly subdued. I am sure my recent outburst had startled Daryl.

I turned and looked back at him as I walked. He was looking at me crossbow up and ready. I smiled. He was always prepared, but he looked less tense than other times we had walked to check on the car. All of us had started to settle into a routine here. The farm seemed a strange anomaly in the world now. We hadn't seen a single walker and it seemed that this may really be the safe place we were all hoping for.

Finally we reached the highway and began weaving between cars back to where we had left Sophia supplies. Even from a distance I could tell she hadn't come. None of the supplies were touched, all mockingly straight and organized on the hood. I stood at the front of the car and slowly started rearranging the cans and bottles as I fought my tears.

"I slapped Andrea."

"She could probably use it." I looked back at Daryl. He had his crossbow up and was leaning against another car looking over the highway. I turned back to the car fingering the Cherokee rose I had left there the last time I came.

"She said that this was best thing that ever happened to me. Dad died..." I turned to look back at Daryl, "And I got you."

Daryl glanced at me slightly before keeping his gaze on the highway. I walked over to him and leaned against him. As I looked up his face I could tell his cheeks were slightly red. I reached up and tugged at the ends of his hair causing him to look down at me. I leaned in to kiss him and once I made contact he gripped my hip in his free hand. I pulled away slightly to whisper to him.

"I always had Sophia and Mom, but I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I turned and walked back to the car. This time Daryl followed me with his hand tucked into my back pocket. As I touched the flower again I looked at Daryl.

"Is it stupid to be sad over his death, I mean, do you ever miss your dad?" Daryl looked away from me pulling his hand out of my pocket.

"Come on. Gotta get back." He immediately started weaving back through cars. I followed him quickly wishing I hadn't said anything.

As we passed a truck that was about the same color Daryl's had been I peeked in the window and saw it was empty. I tried the door and when it opened I crawled into the cab shutting the door and moving into the passenger seat, I sat on my knees. I could see Daryl turn and look back through the windshield. When he saw me in the truck he walked back and pulled the door open standing on the jam looked at me.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" I leaned over and kissed him hard pulling on his shirt. As I pulled away I bit his bottom lip and tugged on it slightly. Still gripping his shirt I leaned back looking him in the eye before letting him go. I climbed onto the back bench. I started undoing my shorts before pulling them and my underwear off, dropping them into the front seat.

"Jesus woman."

Daryl climbed in pulling the door shut and dropping his crossbow onto the the seat. I could hear him shuffling with his belt and pants before climbing into the back seat. Immediately he bit into the side of my neck sucking and pulling at the skin there. Daryl held himself up with one hand as he dug two of his fingers inside me rubbing against my spot.

I moaned and arched up into Daryl's chest as he started to shove his fingers in and out of me. He quickly pulled his hand free and positioned himself before slamming into me. I was thrown off guard and squealed as I gripped his sides. Daryl moved fast and it was uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it. This was different from the last time and I knew that this was what people were talking about.

I put one of my legs up onto Daryl's hip as he continued to pump inside me. Daryl moved his head to rest on my shoulder and I could feel his breath falling heavily onto my shoulder blade. He moved a hand down between our bodies and started rubbing circles onto my clit. I moaned and arched up again as he kept pace with his thrusts and rubbing.

It wasn't long until I felt my inner muscles clench and I sunk down into the seat moaning lowly. Daryl continued his rhythm, but pulled his hand away from my core propping himself up on his elbow. Soon his thrusts slowed and he bit into my shoulder as he stopped completely inside of me.

I smiled tiredly as I brought my hand up to the back of his head. I ran my fingers through his hair as his muscles slowly unclenched. Daryl then sat down at my feet and quickly tucked himself back into his pants before climbing into the front of the cab. He grabbed his crossbow before opening the door.

"Nex' time ya get horny try and keep it together until we get back." Daryl quickly dropped onto the pavement before checking the highway.

I felt tears in my eyes as I slowly sat up. I didn't think he would still be mad at me. I thought we had made up and things would be back to normal. I reached into the front seat grabbing my clothes before pulling them on and climbing out of the truck. I followed slowly behind Daryl as we walked back to the woods from the highway.

The entire way through the woods was silent. Daryl used it as a hunting trip and got several squirrels. I walked quietly and tried to keep myself from feeling so dirty and used. When we got back to the farm Daryl sat down outside to dress the squirrel s and I crawled into the tent. I laid on my side staring at the tent and trying not to cry. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I remember is Daryl shaking my foot to wake me for dinner.

I slowly climbed out of the tent and looked over at the fire. Daryl was sitting beside it working on an arrow as he glanced at the pan. I walked over and kneeled next to the fire. I grabbed the fork laying on one of the plates and used it to turn the meat as it cooked. Daryl put a package of crackers onto my lap and I opened them putting a few on each plate before twisting the top.

I removed the squirrel from the pan dividing it between the plates before handing Daryl his. He took the plate setting the arrows to the side before he quickly started eating. I nibbled at the edge of a cracker staring into the fire. The cracker tasted stale, but I was hungry and I ate it quickly before finishing the others. I slowly pushed the squirrel around on my plate before eating it as well.

When I finished I placed the dishes in the tub next to the fire. I turned back and grabbed Daryl's dishes as well. I snapped the lid back onto the tub and looked Daryl. He had gone back to working on arrows and I sighed before slipping back into the tent. As I changed I tried to hold back tears as I thought about how Daryl had acted.

I knew he was mad at me for bringing up his dad, but I thought that having sex would have fixed it. That was how I had always heard people had made up and looking back it seemed stupid, but I don't know how to act. I laid down and looked at the tent ceiling. I knew it was stupid, but I just wanted everything to go well with Daryl. I had no idea how to handle relationships and I wanted to be with Daryl forever.

The more I thought the angrier I became. I didn't do anything that bad. I probably shouldn't have mentioned Daryl's father, but he hardly mentions anything about his past, so how could I know not to bring up his father. Then, when I tried to make it up to him, he acted like I was some sort of sex hound. He seemed to enjoy it enough without having to make it seem like some great burden to him.

As I lay there stewing in my own anger Daryl came into the tent and zipped up the door behind him. I could hear him pulling off his boots and jeans before climbing into bed next to me. I kept facing the wall as he got settled. It was an awkward silence as we laid there. Usually we would talk quietly as I snuggled against his side. I could hear Daryl roll over before he tugged on the back of my shirt.

"Sure ya gonna be able to sleep without takin' up my space?" I stayed still. "Come on, I ain't mad at ya."

"Well I'm mad at you."

"What the hell for?" I rolled over glaring at him.

"I felt bad about bringing up your father and tried to initiate some sort of make up sex while you treated it like some chore! I'm sorry if I'm not very good, but I haven't got as much experience as you!"

I quickly rolled back over as I felt my eyes sting. I didn't want him to see me cry. I heard Daryl sigh and thought he would just go to sleep and leave me in peace, but I felt him move closer tucking his body around mine. He dug his arm under my waist and held me close. He leaned his head over my shoulder and rested his cheek against mine.

"Experience don' mean shit. Yer pretty damn good already." Daryl pressed his nose into my cheek. "I was pissed off for fuckin' ya in the back of that truck. A herd could've gone by and I would've been too deep in ya to notice. Ya also got me thinkin' about my old man."


End file.
